Nieve y cerezas
by Aoshika October
Summary: Jack vive bien con su familia, pero su padre espera mucho más de él que lo que Jack puede y está dispuesto a dar. Pronto, se hace amigo de un ser en el bosque... a quien jamás ha visto, pero que lo salva de morir. Y de vivir, si puede decirse así. -One-shot. BunnyxJack, Semi-UA Spirit!Bunny, Human!Jack- Adv.Lemon


_¡Buenas noches! Comencé a escribir este one-shot mientras hacía el siguiente cap. de Erase My Scars, y simplemente no me pude detener. Lo siento por no subir la actualización. Esta cosa me absorbió el cerebro._

 _Las canciones son:_ _ **The world behind my wall**_ _, de Tokio Hotel,_ _ **Dreaming of you**_ _, de Selena, y_ _ **Víveme**_ _, de Laura Pausini._

 _Semi-universo alternativo. Bunny en un Pooka/espíritu y Jack un humano._

 _DiscL._ _The Guardians of Childhood y RotG le pertenecen a sus respectivos escritores, directores, etc. Yo solo tomo personajes de esta trama para hacer una historia sin fines de lucro._

 _Advertencia: lemon._

 _Y mucho, mucho drama._

 _En fin. ¡Los invito a leer!_

 **Nieve y cerezas**

-¡No tardes, Jack! ¡Y ten cuidado!

-¡Sí mamá!

Era una primavera colorida y brillante en Burgess. Los árboles centelleaban de tan verdes, las aves cantaban y el cielo tenía una azul profundo y espeso que parecía que si uno lo miraba por el tiempo suficiente se ahogaría en él.

La familia Overland tenía su hogar en las afueras de la aldea. El señor Overland poseía un par de hectáreas que utilizaba para cultivo y pastoreo de ganado, actividad en la que su hijo mayor, Jack, le ayudaba con frecuencia. Cuando no estaba ayudando a su padre en el campo, estaba en casa con su madre, aprendiendo sus lecciones básicas de lectura, escritura, matemáticas y cuidado del hogar. Se preveía que algún día él también tuviera sus propiedades y tenía que estar preparado para llevarlas cuando llegara ese momento. La hermana de Jack, Emily, aún algo pequeña, y él jugaba con ella en las tardes.

Esta mañana, la madre de Jack lo había enviado al bosque a recoger frutas y semillas. A Jack le gustaba mucho ir al bosque, porque podía pasar horas corriendo por ahí y respirando aire fresco antes de volver a casa y continuar con sus lecciones.

Jack tenía ya 16 años, y estaba cada vez más cerca- y la idea le aterrorizaba-, de tener su propia familia. Quizás en un par de años más. Lo cual no era muy agradable de pensar, si consideraba que él a veces se sentía aún como un niño.

No quería perder esa libertad. No quería llegar a tener todas esas responsabilidades sin estar remotamente seguro de que podría con ellas.

Mientras tanto hacía todo lo posible por no pensar en ello. Todos los días aprovechaba cada minuto en vivir esta libertad lo más que le fuera posible. En el bosque, recolectaba al tiempo que tarareaba alguna canción. Se detenía a admirar una flor. A jugar con una ardilla. A mirar su reflejo en el agua. El reflejo le devolvía esa imagen de siempre, el cabello castaño, los ojos cafés, la sonrisa ladeada y segura.

Jack no sentía que hubiera cambiado mucho de aspecto en los últimos años. No se sentía tan adulto, pero algo era cierto sin duda: ya no era un niño.

Un movimiento de hojas a su espalda lo hizo voltear. No estaba acostumbrado a que las hojas hicieran tanto ruido. En el bosque solía haber animales pequeños y no hacían demasiado escándalo.

Así que, dispuesto a investigar, se puso de pie y miró en dirección a dónde había escuchado salir el ruido.

Pero pasaron dos o tres minutos, en los que él trató de percibir otro movimiento o alguna pista de un animal grande. Al no haber nada, se encogió de hombros y decidió que quizás había sido el viento. Tomó su cayado, que había dejado recargado en el tronco de un árbol, y su canasta con frutos, y se fue del lugar sin darle demasiada atención al incidente.

.

.

.

A la hora de la cena, la señora Rose-Marie Overland acababa de servirle de comer a su pequeña Emily, la hermana menor de Jack. Mientras tanto, Richard Overland terminaba de cenar, al igual que su hijo, mientras le contaba a su familia cómo había ido su día. El relato fue relativamente habitual, salvo por la última parte. El padre de la familia Overland se quedó en silencio un momento, se limpió los labios con la servilleta, y levantó los ojos gravemente hacia su hijo.

-Jack, ¿tú saliste al bosque el día de hoy?

Jack, extrañado por la pregunta, asintió lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

-Sí, fui a recoger fruta…

Richard volvió a mirar su plato.

-Me preocupa que vayas solo. Hoy tuve todo el día la sensación de que algo nos observaba desde el bosque.

En ese momento, incluso la señora Rose miró a su esposo con preocupación.

-¿Alguien vio algo, querido?

Él negó.

-No, les pregunté a mis hombres y nadie más vio ni escuchó nada.

-Tal vez fue tu imaginación.

Richard miró a su esposa en silencio y terminó por asentir, como si estas palabras fueran el pretexto que necesitaba para relajarse. Jack, por su parte, decidió no mencionar lo que había sentido esa mañana mientras recogía la fruta.

.

.

.

Un par de días después, mientras pastoreaba en el campo, Jack aprovechó para descansar en una roca y comer el almuerzo que le había preparado su mamá. Las ovejas pastaban en completa tranquilidad y él ya se había olvidado casi por completo de lo ocurrido apenas un par de días antes.

De pronto, mientras almorzaba tranquilamente, lo sintió. No era lo mismo de la vez anterior, un ruido, sino un sentimiento. Una mirada quizás, una presencia. Jack volteó para mirar sobre su hombro, pero no había nada. No había movimiento y el lugar era un claro; no había arbustos o árboles tras los cuales esconderse. Así que no había modo de que alguien estuviera escondido, mirándolo o acechándolo. Volvió a mirar su almuerzo en silencio hasta que una de las ovejas hizo ruido, y él volteó a verla. Era ella quien lo miraba, y eso lo tranquilizó.

-Ven, pequeña- la llamó, haciendo señas hacia ella, y luego comenzó a tocar la flauta que llevaba con él. La oveja avanzó un par de pasos, lucía tranquila. De pronto se detuvo, baló fuertemente y se dio la vuelta, corriendo. A Jack le sorprendió esta acción repentina, y las demás ovejas comenzaron a inquietarse, pero antes de que se dispersaran Jack corrió y atrapó en sus brazos a la asustada, que era lo suficientemente pequeña para contenerla sin demasiado esfuerzo salvo el de alcanzarla en su loca carrera. La oveja prácticamente lloraba y él no entendía. Hizo todo lo que pudo por tranquilizarla hasta que todo pasó y las demás ovejas también parecieron relajarse. Esto pasó en unos pocos segundos. Luego, Jack respiró profundo y se dio la vuelta al lugar donde estaba sentado.

Decidió que quizás debía volver a casa antes de que algo más pasara.

Antes de irse, tuvo una especie de presentimiento, y respondiendo a él, dejó una manzana sobre el lugar donde había estado sentado.

Comenzó a pastorear a las ovejas de regreso.

Cuando ya estaba atravesando el claro casi por completo, se dio la vuelta un segundo, y la roja y brillante manzana había desaparecido completamente del lugar donde él la había dejado.

.

.

.

A partir de este momento, decidió contarles a sus padres lo que había sucedido en el campo. Richard se alarmó.

-Creo que será mejor que no vuelvas a ir al bosque ni al prado tú solo, Jack. No sabemos qué pueda haber allí, no quiero que te pase nada.

Pero Jack no quería que su padre tomara esa decisión por él. Ya había pensado las cosas, y creía haber llegado a una conclusión por su cuenta.

-No, papá, creo que no es nada malo- replicó tan pronto como su padre dejó de hablar, tratando de mantenerse sonriente y animado-, piénsalo. Yo estaba solo con esas ovejas. Lo que fuera, pudo haberme atrapado y hacerme daño si hubiera querido, y yo no estaría ahora aquí. Solo tomó la manzana. Tal vez es una persona o…tal vez es un espíritu.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. Se puso de pie, caminó hacia la ventana y miró hacia afuera con emoción.

-Es un espíritu y está perdido. Tal vez quiere nuestra ayuda.

Richard volteó a ver a Rose, como pidiéndole que dijera algo. Ella, después de todo, era quien más conocía al joven y quien más podía intervenir en sus ideas.

-Hijo, ¿de verdad crees eso?

Jack la miró con una sonrisa y asintió.

-Bien. Al menos promete que no te alejarás mucho de la casa cuando salgas. Y cuando veas algo que no te parezca bien, vuelve aquí lo más rápido que puedas.

Jack asintió vivamente, y su mamá le sonrió a su esposo. A Richard no le quedó más que aceptar la situación, no sin dejar de estar preocupado al extremo por su joven hijo.

.

.

.

Desde ese día, cada vez que tenía oportunidad de salir por su cuenta, Jack se esforzaba en que sus sentidos estuvieran lo más alerta que le fuera posible para detectar cualquier cambio, cualquier sonido o cualquier presencia que le hiciera pensar que algo o alguien estaba cerca de él.

Y siempre llevaba algo extra qué dejar por ahí, una manzana, un pan, un trozo de queso… y si se iba el tiempo suficiente y regresaba, con mucha frecuencia lo que dejaba ya no estaba ahí. Esto era tan emocionante para él que poco a poco se olvidó de las oportunidades que tenía de ir a la aldea y convivir con otros jóvenes y niños. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de lo extraño de su comportamiento.

-Míralo, anda muy distraído-, Monty le dio una mordida a su manzana y volteó a ver a Jamie-, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva así?

-Un par de semanas-, Jamie se encogió de hombros-, ya sabes cómo es cuando se obsesiona con algo. Había dicho que había un espíritu en el bosque, quizás por eso está tan emocionado.

Mientras su madre hacía compras en la aldea, Jack aprovechaba para llenar su propia canasta de compras con galletas, pastel y dulces.

Se había dado cuenta de que su amigo invisible había dejado de atender a las manzanas. La primera vez que una manzana había amanecido en el mismo lugar donde él la había dejado, Jack sufrió una gran desilusión. Pero no se dejó vencer, y optó por dejar un pequeño envoltorio con galletas que, una hora después, había desaparecido. Haciendo un par de pruebas más le hicieron comprender que no tenía sentido dejar algo que su amigo podría encontrar fácilmente en el bosque; era mejor si le llevaba cosas que le gustaran y que no podría conseguir tan fácilmente. Se preguntaba si algún día podría dejarse ver.

.

.

.

Dos meses habían pasado ya en esta rutina, y Richard caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, con su esposa viéndolo desde la cama con la vista levantada del interesante libro de cocina que había conseguido esa mañana en el mercado de la aldea. Cada diez pasos, Richard se detenía, miraba por la ventana y suspiraba.

-Míralo, Rosie, ya pasaron semanas y él sigue con la idea.

-La habría dejado de no ser porque los panes y las galletas siguen desapareciendo-, razonó ella mientras intentaba continuar leyendo. El pay de cerezas parecía una buena idea para cuando comenzara el otoño.

-Sí, pero…- el buen hombre se detuvo unos momentos más ante la ventana y observó a su hijo ahí, sentado en el jardín mirando hacia el bosque-, Jack ya no es un niño, Rose. Pronto se casará, tendrá su propia familia y él sigue pensando en sus fantasías y en sus juegos.

-Déjalo disfrutar-, Rose dejó finalmente el libro a un lado, y le prestó un poco más de atención a su esposo. Trató de decir lo siguiente en el mejor tono que pudiera, para que él tomara a bien sus palabras sin preocuparse más-, Jack tiene corazón de niño, aunque ya no lo sea, y eso está bien. Él sabe disfrutar cosas muy simples y vivir en sus fantasías no es malo, porque en el mundo real siempre hace lo que debe. Él está consciente de que ya no es un niño y estoy segura de que eso le duele.

Richard volteó a ver a su esposa, las palabras hundiéndose en su mente.

-Si esta es su última fantasía de la infancia, estará bien. Si no lo es, igual estará bien.

Ella lo siguió mirando hasta que su esposo suspiró y abrió la ventana, asomando la cabeza.

-Jack, vete a dormir. Cierra todas las puertas.

-¡Sí papá!

Y se quedó viendo hasta que Jack entró a la casa. Su esposa le sonrió.

-¿Ves? Es un buen muchacho. Y pronto será un buen hombre. Lo hemos criado bien.

Richard suspiró y se metió en la cama, no deseando otra cosa más que dormir.

.

.

.

Las cosas siguieron a este ritmo durante unos meses. Terminó la primavera, pasó el verano y el otoño. Jack cumplió 17 años a finales de diciembre, y cada vez le caía más encima la idea de que pronto sería oficialmente un adulto. Esto sería cuando se casara y se retirara a su propio hogar.

Él no quería pensar en eso, pero era el destino que le tocaba y no iba a poder hacer mucho por cambiarlo.

…

Una tarde jugaba con Emily en el jardín de la casa. A Emily le gustaba pasar el rato con Jack porque era creativo y brillante, y creaba juegos de la nada. A Jack le gustaba jugar con su hermana porque a pesar de los años de diferencia, Emily se comportaba como si fuera mayor de lo que era. Era comprensiva e inteligente y Jack le hubiera confiado su vida misma.

Hoy, su hermana lo miraba con atención, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que Jack estaba particularmente distraído. Miraba de pronto hacia el bosque y se quedaba en silencio, siempre con los ojos perdidos en la nada, y en realidad no habían tenido oportunidad de jugar porque a Jack realmente no se le había ocurrido nada, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos.

-Jack… mamá me dijo que tienes un amigo en el bosque-, Jack volteó a verla, y Emily le sonrió-, ¿cómo se llama?

Jack se quedó pensando un momento. Su rostro apenas se ensombreció un segundo, luego volteó a ver a su hermana y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No lo sé.

La pequeña estaba francamente confundida.

-¿Cómo es tu amigo si no sabes su nombre?

Jack se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

-No lo sé. Tampoco he visto cómo es.

Emily parecía todavía más sorprendida por esto. Jack la miraba, observando su reacción. Ella se quedó pensando un momento, pero finalmente miró a su hermano y siguió preguntando.

-¿Cómo sabes que es tu amigo entonces?

Jack sonrió todavía más ampliamente, mirando hacia el bosque.

-Cuando voy al bosque me siento bien. Le dejo comida y creo que le gusta, y nunca me ha hecho daño. Es mi amigo, y algún día lo voy a ver.

Emily se sintió contagiada por la sonrisa de su hermano, y también se sintió bien.

-Algún día lo quiero ver también.

Jack deseó profundamente que aquello fuera posible.

No era que Jack no quisiera a sus amigos, pero realmente, en esta ocasión, deseaba más que nunca que al menos a él le fuera posible verlo.

.

.

.

Jack sentía que todos los días eran un poco más rápidos y menos llevaderos. Cada vez estaba más cerca de que su destino y su vida se cumplieran como se suponía que pasara. Cada vez más, Jack estaba más asustado y más inconforme con la vida. A veces solo quería que el tiempo se detuviera y no continuar creciendo, no continuar acercándose a ese inevitable desenlace en el que no quería pensar.

Su padre ya había comenzado a hablar de las tierras que compraría para regalarle el día de su boda. Ya lo estaba urgiendo a que consiguiera una novia o que lo dejara buscarle una él mismo.

Jack siempre huía de sus responsabilidades, ahora más que nunca, a decir verdad.

.

.

.

-Tengan mucho cuidado.

Eran los últimos días del invierno. La noche anterior había caído una pequeña helada, y él amaneció con ganas de divertirse un poco. Tomó sus patines de hielo y los de su hermana y pidió permiso a su madre de salir a patinar al lago, que muy probablemente estaría aún congelado. La señora Overland lo permitió, no sin antes recordarles todas las medidas de seguridad que les decía cuando los dejaba salir.

-¡No te preocupes, mamá! Cuidaré bien a Emily.

-Eso espero Jack. No vuelvan muy tarde.

Ambos se despidieron de su madre y comenzaron a caminar por el bosque. Emily disfrutaba mucho ver a su hermano tan feliz, sobre todo porque últimamente no parecía estar demasiado animado.

Caminaron por el bosque a gran velocidad, emocionados por llegar al lago y comenzar a patinar y divertirse. La ropa que llevaban era ligera, pero abrigadora y a pesar de la temporada ambos tenían un brillo dorado en la piel. Uno podía ver dos jóvenes, dos niños disfrutando de un día precioso. Llegaron al lago, se pusieron los patines y comenzaron a dar vueltas y a hacer figuras en el hielo. Ambos eran buenos patinadores, pero Jack, quizás por su edad y por su práctica, daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, saltaba y parecía entonces más libre que nunca.

La fantasía se rompió de un momento a otro, cuando Emily sintió que sus pies se hundían ligeramente. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio el hielo rompiéndose bajo su peso, y casi literalmente, se congeló.

.

.

.

Jack era bueno para hablar. Era bueno para contar historias y para que otras personas lo escucharan. Tenía un modo de hablar que hacía que los demás confiaran y creyeran en él.

Por eso, cuando Emily lo escuchó decir que todo estaría bien…que creyera en él, en lo que le decía, Emily le creyó. Le creyó cuando Jack tomó su cayado y se aproximó lentamente a ella, con cuidado, no queriendo que el hielo se rompiera más. Le creyó que todo estaría bien cuando se las arregló para arrojarla a la orilla del lago hasta que estuvo a salvo. Y le creyó los dos segundos en que pareció que todo estaría bien hasta que el hielo se hundió bajo él y el cuerpo de Jack desapareció en el agua. Lo escuchó gritar algo y luego no lo vio más.

-¡Jack!

Emily se asomó y no vio a su hermano salir. Jack no sabía nadar y el agua estaba helada.

-…Jack….

Emily no perdió tiempo y corrió a buscar a su papá. El cuerpo se le sentía pesado por la angustia y ligero por la urgencia, y solo podía correr, correr, y no detenerse, no hasta saber que podría ayudar su hermano.

.

.

.

Pasaron pocos segundos, en los que Jack vio una última luz. Primero sus dedos, luego sus manos y sus pies, sus brazos y sus piernas. Se congelaron poco a poco hasta llegar a su centro y llegó un punto donde le pareció que sus pulmones mismos se congelaban. Luego todo a su alrededor se oscureció y el frío terminó de adormecerle la piel.

No tocaba fondo y en pocos segundos fue evidente que, aunque lo tocara, no lo sentiría, ya no. Bueno. Al menos había terminado así por salvar a su hermanita de sufrir algo similar.

…

De pronto el frío se disipó y encontró algo a lo qué aferrarse. Y se aferró. Se sujetó con fuerza, y el frío se convirtió en calor. Su cuerpo pasó por el agua, y por un momento sintió algo sólido contra su espalda, hielo quizás, pero el calor no se iba de cualquier modo.

De todas formas, no podía respirar. No podía moverse. Estaba seguro de que estaba muerto.

Pero repentinamente, cuando solo esperaba descansar para siempre de todo lo que había dentro de su cabeza a su corta edad, el calor se incrementó a un punto donde tuvo miedo de haberse ido al infierno luego de su muerte y estar sufriendo las llamas. Quiso gritar, pero no pudo. Quiso moverse, deshacerse de esta sensación desesperante, pero siguió sin poder. Pero el calor se fue. Y cuando se fue, todo su cuerpo fue presa de una relajación suave y etérea, que le regresó la sensación de estar muerto.

…

Abrió los ojos y el respirar, el sentir sus pulmones llenándose de aire, le regresó la sensación en el cuerpo, el calor en la sangre, pero ya no era un calor quemante el que sentía, sino un calor lleno de vida. Ante sus ojos, la luz casi lo encegueció.

Pero luego de la luz, unos ojos. Ojos verdes. Grandes, animalescos, pero brillantes y centelleantes.

-Ho…hola…- susurró como pudo. Y luego, otra vez oscuridad.

.

.

.

El señor Overland, sus empleados, la señora Overland y Emily se apuraban en dirección al lago. Asustados, nerviosos por lo que la pequeña les había contado, tenían escasas esperanzas de encontrar al muchacho con vida, pero algo se tenía que intentar. Emily quería creer que lo encontrarían con bien. pero era su adrenalina la que no le permitía tomar en cuenta el paso del tiempo. Su carrera por el bosque, sus intentos por aclarar la situación y el regreso, habían hecho que pasaran en total casi veinte minutos. Veinte minutos que sus padres no querían contar al pasar.

Rose-Marie Overland se negaba a llorar hasta no tener en sus brazos el cuerpo de su hijo. Se negaba a rendirse hasta que hubiera razones para desmoronarse. Tal vez por eso sostenía la mano de su hija con tanta fuerza. Tal vez por eso Emily creía que su mamá era la mujer más valiente que conocería en su vida.

Richard Overland llegó al frente de sus hombres al lago, y al asomarse entre los arbustos, se quedó un momento completamente sin habla.

Había un cuerpo al lado del lago. Pero a primera vista, no lo reconoció como su hijo.

Tuvo que acercarse un paso más mientras los demás esperaban tras él.

Vio entonces mejor aquella figura. Era la ropa de su hijo. Eran sus patines de hielo, era su cayado. Pero ese niño tenía el cabello blanco. La piel pálida, helada. Al principio pensó que estaba cubierto de hielo, pero acercándose un poco más comprendió que ese era su color de piel, ese era el color de su cabello. Y al mirar la forma de su rostro, comprendió que este niño de luna tendido junto al lago era su hijo.

Se acercó un poco más, temeroso de lo que pasaría a continuación.

Tocó su piel, esperando sentir hielo bajo sus dedos. Pero se sorprendió de sentir su rostro tibio, y la más ligera sensación de una respiración saliendo y entrando por su nariz.

-¡Respira, está vivo!- gritó loco de felicidad, tomando en sus brazos aquél cuerpo extraño. Se lo llevó y quienes iba con él lo siguieron. La señora Overland por un momento tuvo la sensación de que su esposo debía estar mintiendo, no podía ser que su hijo siguiera con vida luego de haber caído a agua helada del lago.

Al verlo de cerca tuvo la misma sensación que él; éste niño era diferente a su hijo. Pero fuera de los colores de su pelo y su piel, sus facciones eran idénticas. Tenía que ser él. Era su hijo.

.

.

.

Emily fue quizás la única que jamás dudó que su hermano fuera el niño que su padre llevó en brazos hasta la habitación, al cual dejó en su cama antes de mandar a alguien por un doctor lo más rápido posible. Rose fue por compresas de agua caliente para ayudar a su hijo a mantenerse tan tibio como estaba en ese momento, temerosa de que en cualquier momento el hielo en su cabello se esparciera por su cuerpo y terminara perdiéndolo por completo.

Emily se quedó en todo momento junto a su hermano, con el corazón agradecido infinitamente con él, por haberla salvado y por continuar aquí, con vida.

…

El médico llegó en media hora desde la aldea. Después de auscultarlo diligentemente, no detectó nada malo en Jack. De hecho, les dijo, lo sentía extremadamente saludable. Quizás lo único que necesitaba era descansar. En cuanto a su piel y su cabello, no tenía ninguna explicación qué ofrecer. Quizás el agua helada había sido la que causara la despigmentación, pero esa no parecía ser suficiente respuesta. Aún así, el médico solicitó que se le avisara otra vez cuando Jack despertara para hacerle una revisión de rutina.

Tenían que ser pacientes, de acuerdo con lo que él les había dicho. En realidad, al no haber gran explicación de su estado, no sabía qué podía pasar una vez que abriera sus ojos y recuperara por completo la consciencia.

…

Aquella fue una noche angustiosa para la familia Overland. Al día siguiente llegaron familiares y amigos a montones para conocer el estado de Jack y ofrecer todo el apoyo que la familia necesitara en caso de que las cosas salieran mal.

Por toda la casa, la familia y los amigos murmuraban algo similar. Todos por igual se preguntaban qué habría pasado con él, cómo habría sobrevivido a aquel accidente que cualquiera creería extremadamente grave, cómo había terminado con el cabello blanco. Jamie y Morty hablaron entre ellos que quizás, solo quizás, ese espíritu del que Jack tanto hablaba finalmente había sido quien lo salvara y lo trajera de regreso. Como cualquier niño en tal situación, era una respuesta más que factible, y satisfacía sus curiosidades.

Todos excepto Emily estaban en la planta baja conversando y tomando el té, cuando un grito de la niña interrumpió la quietud.

-¡Jack despertó! ¡Mamá, papá, suban pronto!

Los padres de la niña subieron atropelladamente las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de su hijo. Sentado en la cama, Jack conversaba con Emily en voz baja. Al ver la puerta abrirse, levantó sus ojos hacia ellos. Sus ojos, azules, de una profundidad de cielo.

Rose y Richard Overland tuvieron que pelearse contra sus propias memorias para ajustar en ellas la imagen que tenían ante ellos y que ahora era como se veía su hijo. No tardaron tanto como hubieran podido pensar. Corrieron hacia él, lo abrazaron y lo besaron, aliviados de que estuviera bien.

.

.

.

Verse al espejo con este aspecto fue un choque completo para Jack. Su cabello castaño y acaramelado ahora era totalmente blanco. Sus ojos antes cafés como avellanas, ahora eran azules, y su piel, clara pero siempre con un color saludable, ahora era blanca, pálida como la nieve. Ponerse sus ropas se sentía raro. Sabía que tardaría mucho en sentirse otra vez como él mismo.

Poco a poco hizo el intento por reanudar sus actividades cotidianas, pero se cansaba con mucha facilidad, y a decir verdad lo único que quería a veces era dormir por largos ratos. Sus padres le decían que estaba bien, ya se repondría y podría hacer todo lo que quisiera.

Pero lo que más quería hacer Jack era volver al bosque y buscarlo. Buscar a quien lo había ayudado a vivir, a quien lo había sacado de esto.

No les había dicho a sus papás cómo había salido del lago cuando se lo habían preguntado. Les había dicho que no sabía, y para ser sincero no sabía, no sabía qué demonios era lo que había pasado salvo que había visto dos ojos verdes y se había quedado dormido pensando que estaba muerto. Pero ahora, sobre todo sentía renacer en su pecho la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo, a ese espíritu del bosque que comía galletas y que ahora cuidaba de él. Jack estaba convencido de que había sido él quien lo había salvado, y ahora era su deber agradecérselo.

.

.

.

Pasaron casi dos semanas antes de que sus padres accedieran a dejarlo ir otra vez al bosque. Esta vez, Rose le suplicó a su hijo que no se acercara al lago, y que regresara pronto, que no esperara a que se pusiera el sol como solía hacer y que si veía cualquier cosa extraña volviera corriendo a casa.

Esto último, Jack no pensaba cumplirlo. Es decir, en teoría iba al bosque a buscar algo que por regla general seguramente sería raro, así que si se lo prometió a su mamá sólo fue para tranquilizarla. Él mismo no se quedaría tranquilo hasta estar seguro de que había alguien allí a quien agradecer.

Tomó una canasta, dentro de la cual puso un pequeño pay de cereza que le había pedido a su mamá esa mañana y un almuerzo sencillo, y se encaminó al interior del bosque. El invierno estaba terminando y el aire aún era fresco. La luz del día era pálida y acariciaba suavemente la piel y los ojos.

El primer lugar al que fue, fue el lago. Tenía que admitir que solo verlo le producía una lejana sensación de miedo, pero no se acercó mucho a la orilla. Miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar cualquier pista de lo ocurrido unos días antes sin encontrar nada significativo.

…

Estuvo al menos un par de horas dando vueltas por el bosque. Recorrió la parte más espesa hasta llegar a la pradera y luego regresó. Subió una pequeña elevación esperando poder ver mejor los alrededores, pero no vio gran cosa así que volvió a bajar. Iba a darse por vencido, pero antes de regresar quería comer un bocadillo y descansar las piernas un poco.

De regreso en el lago se lavó las manos y la cara y el agua fresca le cayó de maravilla. Luego se sentó en una roca y sacó de la canasta unos bocadillos y algo de agua fresca.

De pronto, escuchó los arbustos removerse.

Se quedó quieto, con el bocadillo en la mano, y decidió no voltear. Solo esperó.

Pero muy pronto, decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

-Seas lo que seas, sé que estás ahí-, pronunció en voz fuerte y clara antes de dejar a un lado el bocadillo y el agua, y ponerse de pie volteando hacia el arbusto-, no te escondas más, no te haré ningún daño.

No hubo más movimiento, pero Jack no podía sacudirse de la piel la sensación de estar siendo observado, de que esos ojos a cada momento estaban sobre él, y los sentía cálidos, sentía que no debía tenerles miedo y eso le daba valor para continuar.

-Si tú fuiste quien me salvó, te lo agradezco-, insistió-, por favor, déjame verte.

Dio un paso más.

Y lo siguiente que pasó, tomó segundos.

Primero vio un resplandor que lo hizo retroceder de golpe. Luego vio una sombra ante sus ojos. Luego, su espalda golpeó el suelo frío y duro y por un momento tuvo mucho miedo. Sentía la respiración cerca de su oído, y una sensación de terror salvaje le invadió de la cabeza a los pies.

Al principio pensó que era un lobo, por su tamaño y su pelaje. Pero descubrió que lo que lo sostenía era un par de brazos, casi humanos, cubiertos de pelo. La respiración amenazante se relajó. El peso sobre su cuerpo ya no era tanto. Jack respiró profundo, levantó sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con los ojos verdes que le habían devuelto la vida.

-Sí eres tú…¡Eres tú!

Antes de que la criatura pudiera reaccionar, Jack se arrojó hacia él y lo abrazó fuerte, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, abrumado de emoción y agradecimiento.

Cuando se separó, estaba sentado sobre su estómago, y pudo verlo bien. Tenía un cuerpo casi humano, como ya se mencionó, pero cubierto de pelo como una criatura. Tenía unas orejas largas y en general se veía fuerte. Era como un conejo gigante, humanoide, y ahora, más que temible, lucía confundido por el comportamiento de Jack. Luego de un momento, la criatura levantó una de sus manos y tocó el rostro de Jack.

-Vi estas bone (1). Mi ne povas kredi ĝin (2).

-¿Ah?- Jack no entendió lo que había dicho-, ¿puedes hablar?

La criatura se incorporó, de manera que Jack cayó de espaldas, pero se reacomodó lo suficiente para seguir sentado sobre una de sus rodillas. La criatura lo tomó de los brazos y lo miró atentamente, de arriba abajo, como queriendo comprobar que lo que veía era verdad.

-Mi pensis, ke io malbona okazis al vi (3).

-Perdóname, sigo sin entender.

Por toda contestación, él abrazó a Jack. Y comenzó a reír alegremente, cosa que de algún modo consiguió darle calor a su corazón. Jack se abrazó a él, a su amigo, y esperó. Se separaron un momento y la criatura lo miró.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó entonces Jack con una sonrisa, y fue entonces que la sonrisa de la criatura desapareció. Parecía que apenas entonces se daba cuenta de que Jack no hablaba su mismo idioma.

-Mi ne komprenas vin (4).

Jack dudaba sinceramente que lo que acababa de salir de sus labios fuera su nombre, a juzgar por la expresión confundida de su rostro.

-Tu nombre-, repitió, despacio, trazando con sus labios y su lengua cada sílaba-, ¿Cómo puedo llamarte?

La criatura siguió mirándolo sin responder. Jack intentó dar un ejemplo consigo mismo.

Puso sus manos en su propio pecho, miró a la criatura a los ojos, y pronunció su nombre.

-Jack-, dijo con cuidado, presionando las manos sobre su piel. Supuso que era una sílaba bastante sencilla de decir-, J-a-c-k- repitió, pronunciando las letras casi completamente por separado.

El conejo gigante levantó sus manos hacia él. Las presionó sobre su pecho, donde antes estaban las suyas, y repitió.

-J-ac-k- dijo con dificultad, y en sus labios sonaba como "chack". El joven sonrió. El conejo movió las manos a su propio pecho y repitió- Jack….

-¡No, no es el pecho, es mi nombre!- se quejó el joven, decepcionado de no haber ilustrado su punto como quería. Tomó las manos de su amigo nuevamente y las posó sobre su cabeza.

-Jack….- dijo entonces, y las hizo bajar hacia su rostro-, Jack- repitió, y las bajó a su cuello-, Jack…- volvió a pronunciar, y obligó a las manos deslizarse hacia su pecho y su estómago, y de ahí hasta sus rodillas-, Jack…

El conejo…o lo que fuera, regresó sus manos en reversa. De las rodillas al estómago…del estómago al pecho, al cuello, al rostro y a la cabeza.

-Jack-, repetía mientras movía sus manos, una y otra vez, hasta que pareció entender en mensaje.

-Sí, yo soy Jack-, dijo finalmente el joven. Luego apoyó sus manos en el pecho de la criatura-, ¿y tú?

La criatura miró las manos apoyadas en su pecho y volteó a ver a Jack. Jack miró los ojos verdes que lo habían salvado y esperó, con el corazón en la mano.

-Mi ne scias, kiel diri ĝin en via lingvo. (5)

-Espero que ese no sea tu nombre.

La criatura, evidentemente, siguió sin entender lo que decía. Jack se rio con su propio comentario.

-¿Puedo ponerte un nombre?

La criatura siguió mirándolo sin reaccionar. Jack le sonrió y pensó un momento, y la cosa más simple del mundo cruzó su cabeza.

-Bunny-, susurró, y levantó las manos a su rostro-, Bunny.

-Bo…nii- pronunció el entonces, y sonrió. Jack sonrió también, y sujetó sus manos con su rostro.

-Sí…te diré Bunny, ¿de acuerdo?

El conejo gigante no dijo nada. Jack comprendió que tardarían mucho en hacerse entender uno al otro.

-Espera, te traje algo-, dijo entonces y se puso de pie. Caminó a la roca donde había estado almorzando y tomó su canasta. En ella, todavía estaba intacto el pay de cerezas que había traído.

Al llevarlo con su amigo Bunny, sonrió ampliamente al ver cómo a éste se le iluminaban literalmente los ojos viendo el pay. Jack lo había traído varias veces antes, y al notar la velocidad con la que desaparecía, había llegado a la conclusión de que era el favorito de su amigo.

-Espero que te guste, mamá lo hizo esta mañana.

Por toda respuesta, el conejo tomó el pay de las manos de Jack y comenzó a saborearlo lenta y concienzudamente, sorprendiendo a Jack con sus movimientos cuidadosos mientras comía.

-Dankon, mi tre ŝatas ĝin.

-Ojala entendiera algo de lo que dices-, pronunció Jack entonces, aún complacido por ver a "Bunny" comiendo con tranquilidad-, quizás podrías aprender mi idioma.

Él solo lo miró, aún en silencio, mientras terminaba de comer.

Para cuando terminó, Jack se sorprendió de descubrir que se sentía exhausto. Comenzaba a atardecer. Quería volver a casa y descansar, pero también quería quedarse aquí con este nuevo amigo. Habiendo encontrado una cosa- una criatura tan fantástica, le parecía imposible la idea de alejarse de él. De cualquier forma, tenía que admitir que debía tener cuidado. Esto mejor tenía que quedarse como un secreto, al menos hasta que pudiera medir qué tanto aceptarían sus padres la idea de que un conejo gigante fuera su amigo.

-Volveré mañana-, al recordar que Bunny no le entendía, señaló el cielo, más específicamente, a donde el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte-, mañana. Cuando el sol esté allá. Vendré aquí.

Quizás Bunny le entendió. Eso esperaba. Se acercó y lo abrazó. Luego se separó, lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Y volvió a su casa.

.

.

.

Esa tarde y noche estuvo muy inquieto, cada vez su mirada- y su mente- perdiéndose en el bosque, siempre que tenía oportunidad. Jack suspiraba, miraba a la lejanía y apenas hacía caso de lo que su mamá le decía. O su hermana, o su padre. Lo cierto era que la única voz que tenía en mente en ese instante era la voz de aquél extraño conejo gigante que quizás debía haberlo aterrorizado, pero que en cambio lo había encantado, y lo había hecho sentir afortunado de estar conociendo a una criatura tan increíble y prodigiosa.

.

.

.

Por la noche se encontró sin poder dormir. Se asomó a la ventana de su cuarto y miró otra vez hacia el bosque, esperando ver algo, lo que fuera, aunque supiera que por la distancia le sería imposible distinguir algo entre las sombras de los árboles. El cuerpo le cosquilleaba de ganas de correr, ir allá de nuevo y repetirse, demostrarse a sí mismo que lo que había visto no era una ilusión, que había sido verdad y que su amigo estaba ahí, que existía, que estaba en el bosque y que lo esperaba.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, por más que su madre trató de convencerlo de que se quedara en casa, Jack preparó su almuerzo, tomó galletas y las guardó en una bolsa junto con su comida, y se despidió de ella rápidamente antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Necesitaba con urgencia demostrarse a sí mismo que lo que había vivido el día anterior no había sido un sueño, que había sucedido de verdad. Y la única forma de hacer esto era llegar pronto al corazón del bosque y encontrar a la criatura…a Bunny.

.

.

.

Cuando finalmente estuvo al lado de su amigo, Jack no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que algo era diferente esta mañana. Para empezar, pronto se dio cuenta de que la criatura, Bunny, tenía puesto algo parecido a un cinturón. Bueno, no era propiamente un cinturón, era una franja de piel curtida que tenía cruzada sobre un hombro hasta la cintura. Le sorprendió la precisión de la forma en que estaba fabricado y que tuviera alforjas. Además, Bunny tenía una especie de martillo rudimentario en la mano, era evidente que estaba trabajando en algo, pues estaba golpeando unas tablas con él. Le sorprendió también que fuera tan fácil encontrarlo, pero supuso que ya que se había mostrado el día anterior no tenía caso que se ocultara ahora.

Al verlo, Bunny dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le sonrió.

-Jack.

Al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre con tanta claridad, Jack arrojó a un lado la bolsa que traía y se precipitó hacia él, abrazándolo fuerte.

-Me alegra mucho verte.

Al recordar que su amigo no entendía lo que le decía, Jack se separó de él. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió ampliamente, y luego señaló su sonrisa con los dedos.

-F-e-l-i-z- pronunció de la misma forma en que al día anterior había hecho el esfuerzo por pronunciar su nombre. Bunny sonrió, se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura (era al menos una cabeza más alto que él), y lo miró fijamente a la cara.

-Fe-liz- repitió, y luego emitió una sonrisa que hizo que Jack se derritiera de emoción.

-Sí, feliz. ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó ahora con curiosidad, y para demostrarle de qué estaba hablando ahora, optó por acercarse y señalar lo que estaba trabajando.

Bunny le mostró, y Jack comprendió que estaba haciendo una especie de silla. Era baja, pero las patas se veían fuertes. En general la madera se veía gruesa y firme. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que muy probablemente él había conseguido el material por sí mismo en el bosque y hasta se las había arreglado para hacer sus propias herramientas.

Bunny acomodó la silla y ambos se sentaron, tenían que estar bastante juntos para caber, pero estaba bien.

-¿Es para tu casa?

-Mi…ne komprenas vin…

-Lo siento-, Jack pensó una forma de explicar con señas la palabra casa, pero ya que no se le ocurrió ninguna buscó otra forma de salir del embrollo,-¿Quieres ir a pasear?

El conejo suspiró, como exasperado de que Jack no entendiera que él no lo comprendía. Jack le dio un codazo y a la criatura se le salió una risa.

Jack se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-Pasear- repitió y señaló con la cabeza el camino hacia las profundidades del bosque-, caminar, ¿entiendes?

Bunny vio la mano tendida de Jack y puso el martillo en ella. Jack se quedó quieto un segundo antes de arrojar el martillo al suelo, y la criatura rio con más fuerza.

-¡No, tu mano!- se inclinó hacia él y tomó su mano-, ¡ma-no!

-Mano-, concedió el conejo y presionó la de Jack entre sus dedos. Jack le dio un jalón para que se pusiera de pie, pero tenía que admitir que si el conejo se había levantado había sido por que él lo había querido, no por que Jack consiguiera obligarlo al jalarlo. No era tan fuerte.

-Atendu, mi devas konservi ĉi tion.

Jack observó en silencio mientras Bunny acomodaba la silla y sus herramientas a un lado, y cubría todo bajo unos arbustos. Le sorprendió la capacidad que parecía tener para esconder y camuflar todo…como si el bosque mismo se prestara a sus deseos.

Luego, él se dio la vuelta, miró a Jack, y extendió su mano hacia él.

-¿Mano?

-Paseo- replicó Jack sujetándolo y comenzó a caminar-, mano- indicó, levantando sus manos entrelazadas- paseo-, dijo exagerando sus pasos mientras caminaban.

-Pa-se-o-, repitió Bunny pacientemente y Jack le sonrió.

Pronto fue evidente para el joven que sería más fácil que Bunny aprendiera su idioma a que él entendiera el de Bunny. Tenía muy buen oído para la pronunciación y buena memoria para las palabras.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque luminoso, Jack le señalaba lo que veía y le decía los nombres: árbol, flor, piedra, mariposa. Bunny pronunciaba los nombres después de que él lo hacía, asegurándose de decirlos bien.

-Espera aquí- le dijo mientras atravesaban un claro. Bunny lo miró. Jack puso las manos en su pecho para que dejara de caminar-, es-pe-ra.

Luego, se quedó de pie frente a él.

-Veamos si entiendes esto. ¡Adiós!

Y dicha esta palabra, comenzó a caminar hasta esconderse detrás de un árbol. Luego salió de ahí poco a poco y se volvió a acercar a Bunny. Cuando estuvo frente a él, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Hola- y agitó su mano alegremente-, adiós…

Y volvió a alejarse, esta vez hacía unos arbustos. Cuando regresó, volvió a decirle "hola", agitando su mano, con una enorme sonrisa.

Jack siguió un buen rato con el juego de esconderse y aparecer para el "hola" y el "adiós". Bunny parecía divertido con toda esta demostración, y Jack tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja permanente en su rostro.

La siguiente vez que Jack apareció, Bunny levantó la mano, la agitó y le sonrió.

-Hola.

-Hola- repitió Jack, contento de ver que le había entendido. Luego comenzó a caminar de espaldas, alejándose.

-Adiós- dijo Bunny entonces, y Jack asintió.

-Adiós…- y caminó otro par de pasos lentamente antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

-¡Hey!

Y pronto Bunny salió corriendo atrás de él.

Jack se sorprendió. Hacía mucho que no corría tan fuerte, y ahora lo hacía con fuerza, a una velocidad a la que nunca había corrido. Sentía el cuerpo ligero, como si pudiera volar si se lo proponía. Jamás antes se había sentido así, casi...casi como si sus pies tuvieran alas...como si su cuerpo pudiera salir disparado con la primera brisa.

Y de pronto, en segundos, recordó que realmente una vez que el letargo había pasado desde lo del accidente, llevaba algunos días sintiéndose mejor. Se sentía ligero, como si estuviera permanentemente flotando.

Volteó a sus espaldas, y vio que Bunny lo perseguía de cerca. Había desafío en su mirada, había diversión, y Jack sintió un cosquilleo en el cuerpo que lo obligó a querer correr más fuerte.

Bunny gritó algo en su idioma que Jack no entendió, pero por la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro cuando volteó a verlo Jack solo pudo concentrarse otra vez en su carrera y demostrarle que era rápido, y que no lo iba a vencer.

-¡Jack! ¡Jack!- de pronto, la voz de Bunny al gritarle no era más traviesa ni alegre y Jack no entendió. Se sintió un poco fuera de balance, y de un momento a otro sólo pudo detenerse, pues sintió un jalón muy fuerte en una de sus manos y comprendió que era Bunny, sujetándolo, evitando por alguna razón que avanzara más.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido cuando Bunny lo atrajo hacia él, sujetando fuertemente su muñeca.

-Jack- repitió el conejo mirando el camino-, no. Jack no.

-¿No, qué?

Bunny no respondió nada. Sujetó fuerte los brazos de Jack, como asegurándose de que se quedara donde estaba.

-Espera-, le dijo entonces, y Jack se sorprendió de que pudiera emplear aquella palabra con facilidad siendo que apenas unos minutos antes se la había dicho.

Mientras Jack pesaba en esto, Aster buscó algo con la mirada, insistentemente, hasta que encontró una roca que se veía algo pesada. La sujetó con ambas manos y la llevó al lugar donde Jack pensaba seguir su camino.

Cuando la dejó caer al suelo, casi enseguida salió disparada hacia arriba. Era una trampa, una trampa de cazadores. La piedra quedó colgando de la rama de un árbol rodeada con una red. Dentro de la red había ganchos de metal.

Si Jack hubiera caído en la trampa no solo estaría ahora colgando del árbol, también estaría seriamente herido.

Jack volteó a ver a Bunny, que aún miraba hacia arriba con un gesto bastante perturbado.

-¿Sabías que estaba eso ahí?- Jack volteó a ver a Bunny. Bunny lo miró en silencio, sin contestar. Como siempre, Jack tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que él no entendía prácticamente nada de lo que le decía-, ah…lo siento.

-Lo-sien…-

-Gracias.

Se siguieron mirando un segundo, antes de que Jack inclinara un poco la cabeza y tomara su mano.

-Gracias-, repitió. Bunny lo miró y asintió.

-Gracias.

-¡Tú no me des las gracias, idiota!

.

.

.

Caminaron lejos, muy lejos, casi hasta el otro lado del bosque. Tal como Jack lo había pensado antes, Bunny era bueno para aprender su idioma. Repetía las palabras cada vez con mayor claridad, aunque con un acento un poco extraño, y las usaba correctamente.

El día se les fue en caminar y hablar. O bueno, Jack hablaba, Bunny repetía. Pero la dinámica no era difícil de conservar ni de entender. Jack estaba contento de que Bunny le siguiera el juego y que estuviera tan atento hacia él. Parecía tener sus ojos en Jack todo el tiempo, pero a la vez, lo trataba con complicidad, con una sonrisa retadora en el rostro, con una mirada traviesa que le hizo ver a Jack que había encontrado el amigo que había estado esperando toda la vida. Alguien que siguiera sus juegos, que aceptara sus bromas y que no lo dejara salir limpio de ellas. Alguien que lo retara, que lo empujara. Alguien con quien tener una carrera en el bosque, alguien con quien escalar árboles y comer manzanas recargando la cabeza en una roca.

Venían ya caminando de regreso. A Jack las horas le habían pasado volando.

Llegaron al lugar donde Bunny había escondido la silla, y él la tomó y la levantó sobre su cabeza para llevarla. Se desvió del camino del bosque y Jack se alarmó.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas? -Bunny volteó a verlo. Parecía confundido.

-Hejmo.

Jack avanzó dudosamente hacia él, y Bunny pareció inseguro de permitir que lo siguiera. No continuó avanzando hasta que Jack lo miró tercamente, como diciendo que no se iba a mover hasta que él continuara caminando. Bunny suspiró y continuó internándose en la espesura.

Jack lo siguió de cerca, y en realidad no avanzaron mucho. Bunny retiró unas hojas, y ahí estaba.

-Hejmo- repitió. Y Jack comprendió que aquella palabra debía significar "casa".

En una elevación de tierra había lo que evidentemente era una cueva. Pero no cualquier tipo de cueva, era más bien una madriguera de conejo… enorme, pero de conejo, al fin y al cabo. Solo la entrada era más grande que la puerta de su casa.

Bunny avanzó hacia allí y retiró la cortina que cubría la entrada. Antes de internarse, miró a Jack, como preguntándole si pensaba moverse. Jack se adelantó hasta él y quedó aún más sorprendido de ver el interior de aquel lugar.

La madriguera tenía en su entrada una especie de recibidor, bastante grande de hecho, y se veían al menos cuatro túneles que debían llevar a habitaciones. Había aberturas que hacían de ventanas, y permitían que entrara algo de luz. Había muebles, tan rústicos como la silla que Bunny acababa de terminar y había pieles colgadas en la pared. Al ver la entrada de la casa, Jack pudo suponer que Bunny disponía de tela, y viendo el interior supo que debía haber mucho más aquí de lo que él hubiera podido adivinar. Era un hecho que su amigo no estaba viviendo nada mal.

-Hejmo-, pronunció Jack, repitiendo la palabra que su amigo había usado antes-, casa, ¿no es cierto?... ca-sa.

-Ca-sa- pronunció Bunny, y miró a su alrededor-, casa.

.

.

.

Esa noche Jack regresó a su propio hogar luego de haber pasado un rato ayudando a Bunny a reacomodar los muebles para encontrar el mejor lugar donde poner la silla. Así, había entendido que, aparte del recibidor, Bunny tenía una cocina muy amplia, un cuarto de baño y dos habitaciones. Una era muy sencilla y de pocos muebles. La otra, de él, supuso, era más amplia, tenía un escritorio, una silla, libros incluso, lo cual le sorprendió- al parecer, era mucho más civilizado de lo que él le hubiera concedido en un principio. Lo que más le llamó la atención de la habitación fue la cama: un enorme nido, lleno de cojines y mantas.

Como el clima estaba frío, a Jack le dieron ganas de acostarse un rato y envolverse en el calor que aparentaba el nido, pero decidió que no. No podía tomar tanta confianza, solo tenía un par de días de conocer a Bunny.

Pero mentiría si dijera que no se habían sentido como años.

-¿Jack?

Jack volteó. Bunny lo miraba desde la entrada de la habitación. Jack le sonrió y comenzó a salir de ahí.

-Ya tengo que irme… Jack-casa-, corrigió-, debo ir a casa. Se va a hacer tarde y mi mamá va estar preocupada.

Bunny bajó la mirada un momento y luego volteó a verlo otra vez.

-¿Adiós?

-Solo hasta mañana- Jack le sonrió mientras ambos caminaban fuera de la madriguera. Una vez en el exterior, él señaló el cielo, como la otra vez, para indicarle a qué se refería-, mañana. Cuando el sol esté allí.

Bunny miró al cielo y luego lo miró a él.

Caminaron juntos el tramo que los separaba de los límites de la propiedad de los Overland. Una vez ahí, Jack echó una mirada a su casa y luego se hincó rápidamente. Bunny lo imitó y ambos quedaron arrodillados entre la maleza.

-Casa…-susurró, y Bunny inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia él-, mamá.

Bunny miró mejor, y pudo observar a la mujer de pie en la puerta de la casa, con los brazos cruzados y expresión molesta.

-Que no te vea, vete, vete-, Bunny lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo el mensaje. Casi en seguida, desapareció en la infinidad del bosque. Jack suspiró-. Parece que estoy en problemas.

.

.

.

-Estabamos muy preocupados por ti, Jack. Llegaste dos horas luego de la cena, ¿qué estuviste haciendo todo el día?

Rose había recibido a su hijo en la entrada de la casa y lo había sujetado de un brazo, fuerte, llevándolo al interior. Le temblaba la mano. Dentro de la casa, Richard ya los esperaba con la misma expresión enojada y preocupada.

-Yo...solo estuve caminando...por el bosque…

-¿Estuviste todo el día caminando? ¿Estás bromeando?

Jack cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada. Estaba, tenía que admitirlo, un poco asustado de lo que sus papás pudieran pensar.

-Yo… encontré a quien me salvó. El día que caí al lago.

La expresión de sus padres cambió. Aunque habían pasado ya un par de semanas, aquél continuaba siendo un tema sensible que era muy difícil de tratar para ellos. Habían estado a punto de perder a su hijo y lo habían recuperado de una manera increíble. ¿Qué se suponía que sintieran, aterrados como estaban de volverlo a perder? Que Jack pasara todo el día perdido en el bosque no hubiera sido tan malo antes, pero se sentía terrible ahora.

-¿Y quien es?

Jack sintió su rostro enrojecerse, antes de mirar hacia abajo. Sentía algo extraño, parecido quizás a la vergüenza...pero, ¿vergüenza de qué?

Por alguna razón creía que no podía decirlo. Pero decidió hacerlo de todas formas, quizás arriesgándose a que sus padres estuvieran aún más preocupados por él.

-Es un conejo gigante-, sonrió finalmente, dándole a propósito un toque infantil a su voz-, es muy fuerte, sabe construir cosas y además puede hablar. No habla el mismo idioma que nosotros, pero parece que me entiende, y estoy empezando a enseñarle algunas palabras. Él…

-Suficiente-, Richard se puso de pie y avanzó a la escalera-, cena y vete a dormir, estás castigado. No saldrás en dos semanas.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Olvídate de tus cuentos y de tus fantasías Jack, eres un adulto, aunque no te guste.

Emily estaba sentada en un rincón de la cocina sin querer hablar. Jack se quedó también en silencio, consciente de que este regaño era algo que podía esperar. Es decir, su padre era bueno, y amable, pero cuando estaba preocupado no daba mucho margen de error.

A decir verdad, Jack había dicho todo eso a propósito, a sabiendas de que no le iba a creer. Era el mejor modo de cortar por lo sano y pasar a otra cosa.

Vaya. Si lo pensaba, era aún más adulto de lo que todos pensaban.

Rose se acercó a su hijo.

-Jack, tú sabes lo que tu padre piensa en este momento. Él está preocupado por ti y por tu futuro-, le sirvió la cena y se quedó de pie un momento junto a él-, pero tú no pareces preocupado por eso, ¿verdad?

Jack suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Ella dejó su comida allí y también se retiró.

Emily se acercó y se sentó junto a su hermano.

-Yo quiero saber más de tu amigo, Jack. ¿Es un conejo?

-Sí- sonrió Jack y comenzó a comer, contándole a su hermana, en pausas, las cosas que había vivido en tan pocas horas con su amigo conejo. Emily las escuchaba cual si fueran cuentos. Jack sabía que todo era verdad.

.

.

.

Aquellos días de castigo fueron largos y tediosos. En parte, porque Jack se sentía, más que encerrado, atrapado, ahogado. Se la pasaba el día repasando sus lecciones y mirando por la ventana. Su madre le llamaba la atención, y de pronto se le olvidaba el castigo y lo mandaba a hacer cualquier cosa fuera. Se acordaba antes de que Jack pudiera cruzar la puerta y lo hacía regresar.

Jack suspiraba, dejaba todo y regresaba. Mientras tanto, limpiaba, la ayudaba en la cocina, asistía a Emily en sus propias lecciones.

Por otro lado, lo que hacía que sus días fueran más largos, intranquilos y difíciles de llevar era la sensación de que estaba abandonando a Bunny. Él mismo, al conocerlo, había sentido encontrar a alguien a quien había esperado toda su vida. Bunny no entendía su idioma, pero Jack sentía que lo entendía a él. Que si él por alguna razón no pudiera expresar su sentir con palabras de cualquier forma lo comprendería. Y más importante aún, si podía juzgar por lo que había visto, Jack podría afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que Bunny estaba completamente solo. Incluso le había parecido que esta tarde le había costado permitir que se separara de él y aunque por un lado era algo tierno, también era triste.

Jack no quería dejarlo solo, pero más importante, no quería que Bunny creyera que no volvería.

En las tardes, cuando Richard regresaba del campo, estaba serio y preocupado. Le preguntaba a Jack por sus avances en sus lecciones y Jack respondía con desgano. Era evidente que ninguno de los dos iba a hacer gran cosa por remediar la situación, y quizás era mejor así, dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo y no preocuparse de más por enderezarlas.

¿Jack entendería que su padre solo quería lo mejor para él, o sería Richard quien entendiera que su hijo tenía un alma joven que necesitaba vivir y explorar? Quizás ambos tendrían problemas para ello. Rose confiaba en que pronto alguno de los dos cedería.

.

.

.

Habían pasado diez días desde que Jack recibiera el castigo por parte de su padre y hoy hacía un frío de esos que cala hasta los huesos. Además, caía una lluvia ligera, pero suficiente para empeorar el clima que ya había. La familia había permanecido en casa ocupándose en cualquier cosa, tomando bebidas calientes y simplemente pasando el tiempo.

Jack no podía evitar sentir que había algo terriblemente mal en todo esto, pero no podía puntualizar el qué. Pensó en Bunny, y sintió ganas de verlo, de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien con él.

La familia se fue a dormir temprano. Jack estaba sentado en su cama, mirando por la ventana, sintiendo que el mundo era demasiado inmenso y él estaba demasiado atrapado. Lentamente, sin pensarlo demasiado, bajó de la cama y avanzó hacia la puerta. La abrió de la forma más silenciosa que pudo y salió al pasillo. Sus padres dormían. Podía escuchar los ronquidos de su papá. Se asomó al cuarto de Emily, ella también descansaba tranquilamente. Volvió a su habitación y se puso las botas, pantalones y un abrigo grueso con una capucha. Tomó una lámpara de aceite y la encendió.

Bajó al primer piso y avanzó al recibidor. La llave estaba colgada junto a la puerta y por un momento sintió pena por sus padres; ellos creían sinceramente que Jack jamás escaparía de casa.

Bueno, esta vez lo tenía qué hacer. Por alguna razón, sentía que no había alternativa alguna. Además, no sería la primera ni la última vez que escapaba en medio de la noche.

Abrió la puerta, la atravesó y la cerró por fuera. Se guardó la llave en el bolsillo, le echó otra mirada y salió caminando al bosque.

…

Las gotas de aquella molesta lluvia le caían sobre las mejillas y los labios, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando al frío. Su avanzar era lento, pero se sentía bien. Cuando respiraba el aire helado le paralizaba el cuerpo, pero olía demasiado fresco, olía a libertad.

Trató de recordar su camino entre la penumbra, y aunque tuvo problemas para ubicarse, finalmente encontró lo que le pareció que era la entrada de la madriguera. Levantó la cortina y el calor que le dio la bienvenida hizo que su rostro casi literalmente se descongelara.

-¿Bunny?

El lugar estaba ligeramente iluminado. Jack apagó la lámpara y se internó un poco más. Casi en seguida fue recibido por un sorprendido Bunny, que lo miraba alerta, asustado. Probablemente había pensado que se trataba de un intruso. Y bueno, en cierta forma lo era, pero al menos lo conocía. Al reconocer a Jack frente a él, fue evidente la forma en que su expresión se suavizó.

-Jack. Hola.

-Hola, Bunny- sonrió Jack dejando la lámpara apagada en el suelo para acercarse a él-. Quería verte, ¿estás bien?

-Bien…-repitió Bunny, y Jack asintió.

-¿Tienes frío? ¿Estás herido, o algo?

Jack comenzó a inspeccionarlo y a hacer señas para explicarle lo que quería decir. Cuando finalmente él le demostró que estaba entero y que no tenía frío, el joven pudo respirar tranquilo.

Un momento después, Bunny le señaló la cocina con la cabeza. Jack lo siguió al interior y se sentó en la primera silla que vio. No se había percatado de lo exhausto que se sentía. Unos segundos después, Bunny depositaba en sus manos un tazón de alguna bebida caliente. Era frutal y deliciosa. Algún tipo de té quizás. Al cabo de un rato, Jack se quitó el abrigo y se relajó contra la silla. Bunny se sentó a su lado y también bebió.

El silencio obligado se sentía cómodo. Jack comenzó a cerrar los ojos. La cabeza se le iba.

Esto provocó una risa en Bunny, que le quitó el tazón de la mano y lo tomó suavemente de un brazo.

-¿Vido?

-Dormir-, repitió Jack, y quizás fue esta la primera vez que se entendían sin mayor explicación.

Bunny lo guio a la habitación extra, y lo ayudó a acomodarse en el nido. Lo arropó con cuantas mantas tenía a la mano y Jack se acurrucó contento contra ellas.

-Bonan nokton. Mi multe maltrafis vin.

-Buenas noches-, contestó Jack y cerró los ojos. Escuchó una nueva risa de parte de Bunny y en ese momento supo que no quería estar en otro lugar. Las luces se apagaron y él se quedó allí.

…

Jack despertó un poco antes del amanecer. Se sorprendió de descubrir que Bunny ya estaba despierto para entonces, trabajando de aquí para allá en su casa. Le sorprendía pensar que el conejo nunca parecía tener un instante de descanso.

Cuando lo vio salir de la habitación, lo guio a la cocina y lo hizo sentar, y le ofreció un pan tibio que sabía dulce. Le cayó bien en el estómago y le agradeció.

-Gracias, Bunny. Tengo que ir a casa antes de que mis padres despierten.

-¿Adiós?

-Adiós…

Jack se puso de pie, lentamente, atontado por el suelo. Lo abrazó. Bunny se quedó quieto un momento, pero después Jack lo sintió apoyando su mano sobre su espalda e inclinando su cabeza hacia él.

.

.

.

Llegó a casa, y ésta se encontraba tranquila y silenciosa aún. Sus padres y su hermana debían seguir profundamente dormidos. Jack subió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama una vez más. Le parecía irreal pensar que había pasado la noche en la madriguera de un conejo. Le hizo gracia y se le escapó una risa de pensarlo, pero literalmente era así. Aún tenía un rato para dormir antes de que su familia despertara y lo hicieran comenzar sus labores del día. Cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

Como el día siguiente seguía frío y húmedo, realmente Richard no podía salir a los campos. Otra vez fue un día largo y pesado dentro de la casa. Jack permanecía viendo por la ventana en silencio. De vez en cuando le echaba un ojo a un libro que traía en las manos, pero siempre terminaba viendo otra vez hacia afuera, pensando en Bunny.

…

Esa noche se decidió, quizás un poco precipitadamente, a salir de la casa apenas sus padres y su hermana se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Se quedó un par de minutos fuera, esperando cualquier movimiento, pero al no percibir nada, se acomodó la capucha sobre la cabeza y encendió la lámpara. Se dio valor, y comenzó su camino por el bosque.

…

-Pluvo.

-Lluvia.

-Lliu…via…

-Lluvia.

-Pluvo.

-¡No!- Jack gruñó y Bunny comenzó a reír. Jack infló las mejillas, pero de todos modos le dio una probada a su té.

-Lluvia-, concedió Bunny, y acomodó un poco mejor la manta alrededor de Jack. Estaban sentados en el nido de la habitación extra; Jack recargado contra unos cojines, Bunny junto a él con un libro en las piernas. Para cuando Jack había llegado a la madriguera la lluvia helada había arreciado y estaba empapado. Bunny estaba terminado de cenar cuando Jack entró a la cocina con el cabello chorreando. Lo había traído aquí, lo había ayudado a arroparse y le había traído un gran tazón con té para que tuviera algo más de calor en su cuerpo.

-Solo juegas conmigo-, comentó Jack emitiendo una sonrisa, pues ya había comprendido que cuando Bunny no repetía una palabra correctamente la mayoría de las veces era más por hacerlo enojar que porque genuinamente no pudiera pronunciar o retener dicha palabra-. De acuerdo, intentemos otra cosa- Jack miró hacia afuera, en la rústica ventana que había en la habitación. Al mirar los copos mezclándose con lluvia, pensó en lo difícil que sería volver a casa en unas horas. Señaló la ventana, miró a Bunny y trató de sonreír-. Nieve.

-Nieve.

-Eso fue fácil.

Bunny levantó su mano hacia él. Sus dedos se enredaron con el cabello blanquecino de Jack.

-Nieve.

Luego, la mano se acomodó en su rostro.

-Nieve.

Jack miró a Bunny a los ojos. Él lo miraba con atención. En sus ojos había un calor que Jack jamás antes había sentido, y se quedó sin poder contestar. El conejo tocó sus labios con sus extraños dedos y los ojos de Jack se abrieron aún más.

-Cerezas.

La sangre golpeó con fuerza su rostro. Sus sienes palpitaban. Sus mejillas se sentían arder. Bunny lo miró un poco más y sonrió. Sus dedos pasaron de sus labios a sus mejillas entonces, y acariciándolas en círculos, se acercó un poco más a él.

-Cerezas-, repitió, y antes de que pudiera acercarse más Jack le soltó un puñetazo en el hombro, no muy fuerte, pero suficiente para que el conejo retrocediera y empezara a reir con fuerza.

-¿Cómo no voy a estar rojo, si dices cosas tan vergonzosas?-, y quizás Bunny no entendía todo lo que decía, pero esta pequeña explosión de Jack debió parecerle terriblemente cómica, porque su risa cobró aún más volumen y terminó sujetándose el estómago. Jack también se permitió a sí mismo reír. Bebió el poco té que quedaba en el tazón, a pesar de que se había enfriado un poco, y Bunny se lo quitó de las manos.

-¿Dormir?

-Sí, Bunny. Debo dormir.

Jack pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bunny. Bunny recargó su frente contra el hombro de Jack. Se dejaron ir, y Bunny salió de la habitación con su libro y la taza de Jack entre las manos. Jack se acomodó y se quedó dormido fácilmente.

.

.

.

Bunny lo despertó sujetándolo de un hombro y moviéndolo suavemente. Jack abrió los ojos.

-Es…de día. Jack ir casa-, elaboró Bunny con cierta dificultad. Jack abrió sus ojos y lo miró. Su expresión preocupada le hizo sonreír. Miró hacia afuera. No debía ser muy tarde todavía.

-De acuerdo. ¿Me vas a acompañar?

…

Al final, Jack salió de la madriguera seguido de Bunny, que llevaba una enorme y gruesa manta que sujetaba sobre sus cabezas. La lluvia había amainado un poco, pero el camino estaba lodoso y era difícil de caminar por ahí. Jack sujetaba la lámpara, iluminando apenas el camino. Sentía los labios fríos y las mejillas prácticamente congeladas, pero tuvo la sensación de que sería peor si Bunny no estuviera con él, cuidándolo de la lluvia.

…

Para cuando llegaron a la casa, todavía estaba algo oscuro y nublado. Bunny acompañó a Jack hasta la entrada techada, donde al fin pudo bajar la manta y descansar un poco los brazos.

-Gracias-, le sonrió Jack, apagando la lámpara. Bunny dejó la manta a un lado y abrió los brazos hacia él. Jack se arrojó a ellos con el corazón encendido de felicidad.

Pronto, se separaron apenas un poco. Jack se sujetó de sus brazos. Bunny continuó sujetando su espalda. Cuando el beso llegó finalmente, se sintió natural, se sintió como algo que finalmente tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano. Los labios de Bunny no se acoplaban realmente a los suyos, pero finalmente, Jack encontró la forma de tocarlos, de lamerlos y besarlos. Se perdió en él. Se entregó a él. Permitió que su calor se le metiera en las venas y se aferró a su cuerpo, a su pelaje suave y a su forma de aferrarse a su cuerpo.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

.

.

.

Ya era bien entrada la mañana cuando Jack continuaba en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, sin poder definir qué sucedía en su mente ni en su corazón. Su primer beso había sido con una criatura que no era un humano, no hablaba su idioma, y que bien podía ser un fragmento de su imaginación infantil.

Pero era un hecho que él ya no era un niño. Un niño no yace en la cama a deshoras en la mañana soñando con alguien más, deseando que ese alguien siguiera besándolo, tocándolo y haciéndolo sentir que el frío en su cuerpo sólo iba a irse si él -él y nadie más-, continuaba repartiendo su calor en él. Se sintió avergonzado de preguntarse qué se sentiría tener ese pelaje cubriendo la piel desnuda de su estómago y del interior de sus piernas. Escondió el rostro contra su almohada mientras el calor se agolpaba en su miembro, sin darle descanso.

Bajó sus manos hasta ahí. Y aunque no era la primera vez que se tocaba de esta forma, era la primera vez que lo hacía pensando en alguien.

.

.

.

Rose no tardó en notar que su hijo estaba muy pensativo. Callado y silencioso. No era su costumbre. Richard había levantado el castigo esa mañana y se suponía que Jack fuera a pastar las ovejas, pero el chico se veía desanimado.

-¿Está todo bien, hijo?

Jack no quería que su mamá se percatara del estado en que se encontraba su corazón en este momento. Decidió ignorarla mientras terminaba de desayunar. Se puso su abrigo, tomó su cayado y se acercó a la puerta.

-Jack…

-Estoy bien, mamá-, repuso mientras acomodaba su mano en la cerradura. Su madre se quedó en silencio, mirándolo salir. Se preguntó si la situación en que estaba su hijo estaba relacionada con el constante enfrentamiento que tenía con su padre.

-Él no está bien, mamá-, Rose volteó a ver a Emily, un poco sorprendida, pues no había esperado que su hija hablara-, ¿Porqué papá no lo escucha?

Rose se sentó a la mesa una vez más. Alcanzó una servilleta y limpió la comisura de los labios de su hija.

-Papá quiere lo mejor para Jack, pequeña-, respondió, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que esto era verdad-, Jack es muy joven y no sabe muchas cosas sobre la vida adulta. Pero pronto tendrá decisiones qué tomar y tendrá que saber hacerlas.

-¿Papá cree que Jack no puede?

-Papá cree que Jack podría decidir más con su corazón que con su mente, Emily. Papá tiene miedo de que las decisiones de Jack lo hagan sufrir.

Emily miró su plato y comió un bocado.

-Al menos Jack escucha más que papá.

Rose no dijo nada más. Supuso que podía concederle eso a su hija.

.

.

.

Jack llevó a las ovejas a pastar a la pradera. El viento frío no era inclemente como el día anterior- día en que se había quedado horas en su cama sintiéndose perturbado e inconsolable-, así que todas las actividades se habían reanudado. Sabía que si caminaba diez minutos podría encontrar pronto a su padre, pero lo cierto era que llevaba un buen rato evitándolo. Para ser exactos, desde que lo castigara un par de semanas atrás, Jack no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por tener un contacto verdadero con él.

Ahora, estaba sentado en una roca, viendo a las ovejas alimentarse y estirar sus piernas. Se veían tan vivas, que un poco de su melancolía se fue. Luego, sintió algo a su espalda que lo hizo sonreír apenas perceptiblemente.

-Hey, sé que estás ahí. Ven, te traje un pay de los que hace mamá.

Cuando volteó, Bunny estaba saliendo de entre los arbustos. Lo miró acercarse hasta que se sentó junto a él en la roca, y Jack entonces se limitó a observarlo de reojo, un poco avergonzado de recordar cuando se habían besado y todo lo que él había hecho con el recuerdo después. Le ofreció el pay sin decir nada más, y Bunny lo tomó de sus manos, rozando, al parecer intencionalmente, sus dedos con los suyos.

Pero en lugar de comer el pay, Bunny lo dejó en un lado y en cambio ocupó sus manos en tomar el rostro de Jack y acercarlo al suyo.

Y entonces fue su segundo beso, el tercero, el cuarto y Jack simplemente perdió la cuenta.

…

Para ser muy sincero consigo mismo, Jack jamás se hubiera imaginado a sí mismo en esta situación. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Bunny era demasiado grande y fuerte para negarle nada y a decir verdad él no quería. Su pelaje contrarrestaba el frío y sus dulces atenciones le quitaban a Jack la sensación de que nada de esto fuera algo malo o indebido.

Hacía rato que las ovejas se ocupaban más en dormitar que en pastar. Los besos habían cesado y Jack ahora descansaba de tantas emociones en los brazos de su conejo gigante. Las manos de Bunny bajaban suavemente por su brazo y por sus costillas, por su estómago. Jack se abrazaba a su pecho.

-Beso.

Bunny se inclinó y tocó sus labios con los de Jack. Jack dejó salir una risa melódica y cristalina.

-Cereza- susurró en cambio Bunny, acariciando los labios de su pequeño humano con los dedos-, ¿Dormir?

-No, no puedo descuidar más a las ovejas-, replicó él mientras se incorporaba, lamentando instantáneamente separarse de los brazos de su querido conejo. Él lo dejó ir y volteó a ver a las ovejas-, debería llevarlas de regreso ya.

-No. Quédate.

-Bunny…

-Jack, quédate.

Jack tenía que admitir que Bunny cada vez sabía usar mejor las palabras. Y también darles el tono que quería para que se escuchara convincente y se entendiera perfectamente su intención.

Lo sintió abrazarlo con más fuerza, probando tímidamente su cuello con su lengua. Pequeños choques de electricidad le recorrieron el cuerpo y sintió cómo sus manos se internaban en su ropa.

Minutos antes, perdido en su beso, Jack no se había negado a sus exploraciones. Pero ahora un miedo tan grande lo asaltó que tuvo que resistirse y alejarlo de él. No podía aceptar más su beso, ni sus caricias ni nada que viniera de él porque había caído a la realidad, había llegado de pronto a su mente la idea clara y sin dudas de que él era un humano, Bunny era un monstruo y Jack no podía enamorarse de él, no podía porque esto no era correcto, no era como se suponía que debía vivir su vida, no era lo que sus padres esperaban de él y no era algo con lo que él pudiera salir al mundo y vivir una vida tranquila y normal.

-Suéltame-, dijo entonces, fuerte, claro, aunque las lágrimas de angustia repentina le cortaran la voz. Bunny se separó de él y lo miró. Jack se puso de pie en seguida, se acomodó la ropa y comenzó a reagrupar a las ovejas-. No quiero esto, Bunny. Llegamos muy lejos esta vez, no puedo más.

Cuando comenzó a caminar de regreso, un murmullo de Bunny llegó a sus oídos.

-Lo siento.

Jack continuó caminando sin detenerse, pero de un momento a otro, la curiosidad y un inexplicable e insoportable anhelo lo obligó a voltear. Bunny ya se había ido, o se había escondido quizás. El caso es que ya no estaba en el lugar donde habían estado sentados minutos antes.

.

.

.

Rose-Marie Overland genuinamente creía que su hijo estaría mejor una vez que volviera de respirar un poco de aire fresco. Lo miró guardar las ovejas por la ventana y esperó a que entrara en la casa, pero Jack estaba demasiado…enojado, asustado quizás. Atravesó el recibidor como un rayo y subió corriendo a su habitación.

Y ahí se quedó el joven hasta la hora de la cena. Y hubo entones una reacción que nadie se esperaba. Jack comenzó a hablar con su padre, y de pronto no sonaba ya como un niño, se escuchaba ahora como el adulto que su padre esperaba, como el hombre que él quería que fuera.

Hablaba de las ovejas y del resto del ganado. Habló de los terrenos y de cuando, en primavera, comenzaran con la plantación otra vez. Habló acerca de la casa y las propiedades que su padre le conseguiría cuando se casara y le preguntó si tenía en mente a alguien para este fin.

Era un secreto a voces que, en el caso de Jack, como hijo mayor de una de las familias acomodadas de la región, tenía que tener un matrimonio conveniente, y que muy probablemente su padre lo arreglaría con la hija de alguno de sus socios. Jack no estaba ansioso por ello. Todos lo sabían. Pero quizás en estos días su mente se había acomodado a la idea.

Richard Overland no supo qué responder cuando tuvo los ojos de su hijo- ahora azules, demasiado extraños para él-, posados encima de su rostro. De pronto no comprendió su propia preocupación, el enojo y la ansiedad que lo había asaltado recientemente tratándose del joven.

De pronto comprendió que había sido luego del accidente que habían sucedido estas cosas en su corazón. Fue el accidente lo que había despertado esta urgencia de asegurarse de que el joven siguiera sus normas y buscara su vida pronto. No se dio cuenta hasta entonces que lo que realmente sentía era que no quería ya más ver a este niño extraño como su hijo. No quería que fuera más su responsabilidad luego de que su cabello blanco y sus ojos azules lo hicieran dudar de que fuera realmente su hijo.

Odiaba tanto esta sensación, pero no la podía dejar a un lado. Odiaba no poder ver a su hijo con amor. Odiaba no poder tratarlo como el niño que sabía que aún era.

-Hay una chica.

-Quiero conocerla cuanto antes.

Rose y Emily intercambiaron una mirada y tuvieron la certeza, mujer y niña, que de pronto Jack parecía mayor, más fuerte, y mucho más poderoso que su propio padre. Quizás porque por primera vez en su corta vida Jack estaba tomando las riendas. Y su padre no pudo hablar, quizás al darse cuenta de lo mismo.

.

.

.

Jack pasó las siguientes noches durmiendo de manera intranquila, intermitente. Abría los ojos y veía a su alrededor, pensando que si hacía un esfuerzo adecuado podría terminar de hacer que su conejo gigante se materializara frente a él. Era una parte de su imaginación después de todo. Ahora que más lo necesitaba tenía que aparecer. Tenía que venir a él, tenía que buscarlo y demostrarle otra vez que nadie lo comprendía más de lo que él lo hacía.

Pero como hubiera sido de esperarse, Bunny no apareció frente a él. Ni esa noche ni las noches que siguieron. Y Jack no se atrevió a salir de la casa mientras sus padres dormían. Tenía miedo de verlo. Tenía miedo de caer en sus brazos y perderse en la fantasía. Tenía miedo.

Lo que no pudo evitar fue seguir siendo enviado al bosque, cuando sus padres comenzaron a pedírselo. Una vez más.

.

.

.

Y Bunny seguía sin aparecer. Y Jack seguía sin buscarlo.

.

.

.

Jack finalmente conoció a la chica. Se llamaba Sarah y era muy hermosa. Además, era dulce y bien educada.

Y quizás Jack hubiera podido enamorarse de ella, porque cuando tuvieron un rato para platicar en una pequeña fiesta de la aldea, descubrió que estaba llena de vida, tenía los ojos brillantes, una voz suave, alegría en el alma. Era brillante y burbujeante, y podía fácilmente imaginarse sosteniéndola en sus brazos y declarándole un amor eterno. Su hermoso cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros como una cascada de ébano, y su piel rosa, besada suavemente por el sol, le hacía parecer saludable y fuerte.

En otra línea de esta vida, una en la que Jack no conoció nunca a Bunny, se casó con Sarah. El amor surgió entre ellos como una flor que amanece abierta y brillante. Tuvieron tres hijos y varios nietos, y Jack murió de viejo con la cabeza recargada en su regazo, amándola tanto como siempre. Pero en esta línea de la vida, Jack había conocido a Bunny. Y cuando el amor por Sarah intentó tocar a la puerta de su corazón, ésta ya había sido cerrada y asegurada con una llave que ella no tenía en las manos.

Habían estado bailando y caminando de aquí para allá, de la mano, y bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres que esperaban que esta noche hubiera un entendimiento entre ellos que sellara su inminente unión. Pero la muchacha era perceptiva, y esperó un momento en que ambos estaban sentados, alejados de los demás, para hablar libremente.

-Ya hay alguien, ¿no es cierto?

Jack levantó la cabeza, y la miró. Sus manos de piel sonrosada habían estado sujetando las suyas. Sus ojos amielados ahora lo observaban con comprensión. Jack deseó un momento sus labios rosas, pero no pudo imaginarse besándolos. Esos dedos delicados acariciaron su mejilla, pero ni se acercaba la sensación a lo que su conejo gigante le había hecho vivir cuando lo había tocado del mismo modo.

-No deberíamos sufrir por esto, Jack. Eres muy bueno. Si ya hay alguien, y te ama, ni siquiera deberíamos haber intentado.

Jack tomó la mano que le había sujetado la mejilla y le dio un beso en el dorso. Sarah le sonrió.

-Eres maravillosa.

-Y tú eres encantador, Jack. Mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no sabiendo cómo proceder. Sarah no soltó su mano.

-Necesitas tiempo, ¿verdad?

Jack asintió.

-Bien. Trataré de darte todo el que necesites.

…

Pasaron el resto de la noche fingiendo que todo estaba perfecto. Cando sus padres les preguntaron cómo estaban, y evidentemente esperaban una gran noticia, ninguno dio indicios de que hubieran acordado algo salvo la posibilidad de reunirse pronto. Sarah besó a Jack en la mejilla y Jack la abrazó con fuerza y con cariño, todo el que podía reunir para ella.

.

.

.

Esa noche, como llegaron a casa tarde, Jack no quiso ir a buscar a Bunny por temor a que el cansancio lo hiciera quedarse dormido en el bosque. Lo peor fue que al día siguiente su padre lo llevó con él a trabajar al campo, de modo que tampoco pudo escapar durante el día para ir a buscarlo. Y le dolía tanto en el corazón la idea de haber pensado en renunciar a él.

Pero si lo pensaban en realidad, renunciar jamás había sido algo que hubiera pasado por su cabeza. Había sido el miedo. Había sido temer que se apareciera en su habitación sin tener la posibilidad de resistirse a él. Pero renunciar a lo que sentía, nunca.

.

.

.

Esa noche, después de cenar, Jack no esperó mucho para escapar de su habitación. Las piernas le hormigueaban. Los brazos le pesaban. Pero aún así, encontró el modo de encaramarse en su ventana y bajar por fuera, pues sabía que sus padres seguían despiertos y si lo escuchaban salir lo detendrían. Había un árbol en cuyas ramas se podía acomodar, y bajar poco a poco, rama por rama.

Cuando estuvo en el suelo, Jack soltó la última rama de la que se había sujetado y salió corriendo.

Mientras recorría el bosque, las ramas le golpeaban la cara y él apenas podía meter la mano para retirarlas. Sus pies, habitualmente ágiles, tropezaban entre ellos mismos. Apenas veía su camino en la oscuridad ahora que se le había olvidado traer consigo una lámpara. Pero no le importaba. Ninguna de estas inconveniencias tenía la más mínima importancia para él ahora que podría ver a Bunny.

-¡Bunny! ¡Bunny!- gritó mientras se acercaba, aún a sabiendas de que él probablemente no escucharía su voz.

Y llegó a la madriguera y atravesó la entrada. Y entró disparado a la cocina viendo la única luz encendida ahí y en segundos que parecieron eternos saltó y se colgó de la espalda de su conejo gigante.

Bunny, evidentemente sorprendido por este asalto, comenzó a removerse y a lanzar improperios en su lenguaje. Pero probablemente percibió que se trataba de Jack, por que se calmó. Y cuando se liberó de él y pudieron mirarse, lo abrazó, y se sujetaron fuerte. Bunny lo levantó en sus brazos y no lo soltó.

Habían sido muchos días en los que no se habían visto, y Jack ahora se encontraba justo donde quería estar. De pronto, Jack acercó sus labios a los de Bunny, se sujetaron y comenzaron a besarse, y besarse y besarse, sin parar, sin pensar, sin dudar, sin permitir que acabara, sin dejar que la realidad les extinguiera la pasión.

.

.

.

Jack descansaba en brazos de Bunny mientras se alimentaban poco a poco. Las comidas de Bunny habitualmente eran sencillas, y a decir verdad, perfectas para llevar a la cama y comer con tranquilidad. Jack disfrutaba como nunca antes; el silencio, el calor, su estómago llenándose poco a poco de frutas y té, y Bunny de cuando en cuando besándole la frente o las mejillas.

Jack descansaba sobre su pecho y se abrazaba a él mientras Bunny llevaba los trozos de fruta a su boca. Deslizaba las cerezas por sus labios antes de permitir que las engullera y Jack sonreía al compartir con él su sabor cuando se inclinaba y lo besaba.

Cerezas, nieve, amor. A Jack le fascinó sentir sus piernas enredadas con las de Bunny, y sentir libremente el pelaje cálido con su piel.

Se había quitado la camisa y los pantalones. No sentía frío alguno al estar con él.

Y Bunny lo cuidaba y le compartía su calor.

Pasaron la noche abrazados, mirándose y conversando. Más que conversar, en realidad, Jack le enseñaba palabras y Bunny las repetía, poco a poco descubriendo significados y armando frases que el conejo no sabía posibles.

Llevó la mano de Jack a su pecho y Jack sintió el golpeteo bajo su palma.

-Latido-, dijo, sonriendo-, ese es tu corazón. El ruido que hace es un latido.

Bunny deslizó sus dedos por el rostro de Jack antes de besarlo.

Mano.

Rostro.

Labios.

Estómago.

Piel, corazón, pecho. Piernas, espalda, cuello. Brazos. Besos, besos, besos.

Jack descansaba su espalda contra el pecho de Bunny. Decidió que esto era perfecto. Decidió que pasara lo que pasara, llegado el momento, sólo le pertenecería a él.

Y cuando Bunny deslizó los dedos por su espalda y besó su nuca, Jack cerró los ojos, y descansó.

.

.

.

Cada vez que se veían en el bosque caminaban tomados de la mano. Jack le enseñaba nuevas palabras a Bunny y Bunny las absorbía y las utilizaba casi sin ningún problema.

Terminaban en la madriguera, comían juntos y, sobre todo si se hacía de noche, Bunny acompañaba a Jack a su casa, asegurándose de que llegara con bien.

Y para mantener la fachada, Jack procuraba mantenerse como siempre, hablando de manera madura, compartiendo con su padre planes que sabía que quizás no llevaría a cabo, pero también a sabiendas de que probablemente jamás le daría gusto de todas formas.

Y a veces, aunque hubiera pasado el día entero a lado de Bunny, se escapaba de noche de la habitación y corría a la madriguera. Era su refugio, poco a poco era más su hogar, y eso le encantaba.

.

.

.

-Me gusta…estar contigo.

-A mí también.

-¿Vendrás esta noche?

Jack volteó a ver a Bunny y Bunny retiró la mirada. Parecía avergonzado por lo que acababa de preguntar, pero Jack lo encontraba encantador.

-Te diré qué… si me atrapas, soy todo tuyo.

Bunny parecía a punto de preguntar algo cuando Jack se lanzó en una carrera loca por el bosque. Apenas pudo reaccionar y dejarse ir tras él. Las risas de Jack tintineaban por los árboles como campanas. Y un escalofrío delicioso lo recorrió cuando escuchó que él reía también mientras corría tras su paso. Bunny tenía una forma de estar a su lado que hacía que Jack sintiera que su cuerpo se revolucionaba solo con tenerlo cerca. Sentirlo persiguiéndolo era aún más excitante, más fuerte, más, más, más de todo lo que sentía cuando estaba con él.

Jack eludía las ramas altas y saltaba las bajas con agilidad. Doblaba por el camino bruscamente, haciendo que Bunny perdiera el rumbo por segundos antes de sentir su aroma entre las hojas y perseguirlo de nuevo. El pecho agitado del joven también lo descubría ante su perseguidor; Bunny escuchaba sus latidos a muchos metros de distancia y podía reconocerlos e ir tras ellos con facilidad.

Finalmente, Jack dio vuelta por donde no debía y terminó por chocar con un árbol. Bunny lo atrapó ahí con brazos y piernas y el beso llegó, salvaje, brusco, necesitado, sin miramientos. Jack liberó sus brazos de los de Bunny y los pasó por su cuello y siguieron besándose entre risas.

A veces pasaban toda la tarde corriendo y jugando. A veces, Jack ayudaba a Bunny con sus experimentos en la cocina o cuando construía muebles nuevos con sus rústicas herramientas. A Jack le gustaba verlo trabajar y Bunny parecía encantado con su compañía y su ayuda. Cuando Jack tenía que irse, la luz abandonaba sus ojos. Pero si llegaba a la madriguera por la noche, la luz volvía a hacerse presente y Bunny parecía el ser más feliz del mundo.

Esa noche, Jack sabía que iba a haber una diferencia en su encuentro. No solo se besarían y dormirían juntos. Jack planeaba entregarle esta noche todo su ser a Bunny, si es que él también se entregaba a Jack. Y el joven humano sabía que ante los ojos de todos estaría mal, pero el hecho es que "todos" no le importaban más. Solo era su amor el que importaba, y lo que sentía por Bunny era amor, ahora estaba seguro de ello.

-¿Te espero esta noche?

Jack asintió contra el pecho de su conejo gigante, y éste volvió a reír y a estrecharlo con más fuerza. Jack le pidió un beso y él se lo dio con mucho gusto.

.

.

.

Esa noche, en la madriguera, Jack apareció hasta entrada la noche, cuando sabía que Bunny estaría ya dormido, probablemente decepcionado por esperarlo tanto y que no apareciera. Y es que Jack no había podido llegar antes, asustado de lo mucho que su deseo y sus nervios lo hacían temblar. Había preferido esperar a que la noche fuera profunda. Le pareció más apropiado.

Entró a la madriguera en silencio, y en mucho más silencio se aproximó a su habitación. Ya había dormido aquí por lo menos las últimas dos semanas, pero no por eso dejaba de ser terriblemente aterrador, y extraño, dejarse llevar por la intimidad de este lugar.

Se internó más en la habitación y observó a su conejo gigante dormido, acomodado en su nido.

Jack se acercó y lo tocó.

Bunny se removió hasta voltear, y abrir los ojos pesadamente.

-¿Jack?

Jack se llevó el dedo a los labios pidiéndole silencio. Si hablaba, su voz le haría perder las fuerzas y la determinación que tanto le había costado reunir. Se arrodilló a la orilla del nido y tomó su mano. Bunny lo observó con curiosidad y extrañeza, hasta que Jack lo hizo introducir la mano en sus ropas, tocando su piel bajo ellas. Su estómago, luego su pecho. No era la primera vez que lo dejaba tocarlo tampoco, habían dormido juntos, Jack desnudo bajo su pelaje caliente, pero jamás antes los dos habían tenido tal claridad en el pensamiento de que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes.

Bunny se incorporó poco a poco, y miró a Jack.

-¿Puedo?

Jack suspiró y asintió, respirando profundo para darse valor para lo que seguía.

Bunny se deshizo de su camisa. Lo jaló un poco más al interior del nido y deslizó sus manos por su pecho y sus labios por su cuello. El pelo de su cara le hizo cosquillas, pero de todas formas hizo lo posible por mantenerse tranquilo.

Se sintió flaquear. Se sujetó de sus brazos para no caer y cerró los ojos para no ver estos movimientos que lo estaban sacando de balance completamente. Bunny sabía, quizás por puro instinto, dónde tocarlo, y cómo. Bunny metió la mano en sus pantalones y se los quitó luego de que Jack se quitara las botas. Arrodillados uno frente al otro, Jack disfrutó plenamente del modo en que sus cuerpos se encontraban y se acariciaban. El cuello le cosquilleaba. Las piernas se le sentían débiles, pero abrazado de él podía sostenerse lo suficiente para no caer del todo.

Bunny lo atrajo de la cintura para acercarlo más a él, y Jack se sonrojó aún más cuando lo sintió deslizar la mano por su trasero suave y sus muslos. Se dejó tocar y se dejó morder los labios. Pronto, la erección de Bunny golpeaba contra la suya, y comenzaban a moverse en un vaivén que los excitaba todavía más. Bunny sujetó a Jack de las piernas y lo acomodó en el nido, y se apoyó encima de él lo más suavemente que pudo.

-Jack…quieres…¿quieres esto?

Jack asintió.

-Si no, no hubiera venido.

Bunny comprendió sus palabras y le sonrió. Le tomó la mano y la besó suavemente. Pronto, sus besos se deslizaron por todo su cuerpo y Jack sentía que algo brillaba detrás de sus propios ojos. Lo sintió en su estómago y en su espalda, lo sintió en sus piernas. Lo empujó hacia atrás y Bunny lo miró con sorpresa. Jack se montó en su estómago y comenzó a acariciar su pecho y sus brazos. Lo besó mientras continuaba masajeando sus músculos y Bunny respiró profundo. Se separó de sus labios y lo besó en el cuello y en el pecho, en la parte baja del estómago y finalmente metiéndose su miembro en la boca, succionando con su inexistente experiencia, pero con todas sus ganas de que él jamás se arrepintiera de lo que estaban haciendo. Se sintió explotar de felicidad cuando Bunny deslizó los dedos por su cabello y lo sujetó contra él, como pidiéndole que continuara. Jack siguió y siguió, hasta que sintió que lo tenía tan profundamente en su boca que se iba a ahogar y tuvo que separarse de él bruscamente, tomando aire. Bunny lo miró y en seguida se acercó a él.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes- lo tomó de la cara y lo besó. Bunny se dejó besar. Jack se separó de él y sintió ganas de reir cuando notó que sus orejas se pegaban a su cráneo, con obvia preocupación. Se sonrojó cuando dijo lo que tenía en la mente entonces-, ahora tú.

Bunny lo sujetó de la cara y lo volvió a besar. Jack se entregó a su beso, y se sintió conmovido de pensar que ahora era él quien temblaba, quien parecía nervioso, quien hacía movimientos frenéticos en su piel, cuando sus lenguas se tocaban.

Sus besos bajaron por su cuello y Jack cerró los ojos mientras los besos y las lamidas que continuaban en su cuello y su pecho lo despertaron aún más. Bunny se entretuvo en su ombligo y Jack reía y reía, pero pronto su risa provocada por las cosquillas se ahogó en un gemido, la primera vez en su vida que salía de sus labios semejante sonido de placer, que hizo que se estremeciera y que tuviera que aferrarse de los hombros de su querido Bunny mientras éste se comía su miembro con deleite. De ahí pasó a sus testículos y finalmente a su entrada. Jack se sujetó con más fuerza de él, prácticamente le clavó las uñas mientras lo sentía penetrarlo con ella, y pasaron varios minutos así. Jack temía que su primera corrida haciendo el amor de hecho con alguien fuera así, pues él quería que Bunny estuviera dentro de él cuando finalmente el orgasmo le recorriera el cuerpo. Pero no lo pudo evitar. Y se sintió maravilloso.

Bunny se llevó las gotas que quedaron de su corrida y se acercó a su rostro, besando sus mejillas. Jack luchaba por respirar, pero al verlo a los ojos, pudo sonreírle.

Bunny se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó. Jack se abrazó de él. Se acercó un poco más y comenzó a besar suavemente sus orejas, deslizando apenas sus labios por ellas y descubriendo con deleite que a su amado eso le gustaba, y mucho. Demasiado quizás, porque en segundos ya estaba sobre él atacando su cuello. Jack no dejó de besar y acariciar sus orejas, y disfrutó plenamente de que su conejo lo besara y lo acariciara y que su erección se paseara libremente contra la de él y sus piernas. Jack las abrió lentamente, permitiendo que cada vez un poco más él estuviera acomodado entre ellas, y lo atrapó contra él. Bunny se acariciaba contra su cuerpo todo lo que podía.

La habitación ya no dejaba sentir el frío de la noche. Había demasiado calor, y el aire era dulce. Jack cerró los ojos y alcanzó con su mano el miembro de Bunny. Levantó un poco la cadera y lo guio hacia él. Bunny lo miró, sorprendido. Jack le sonrió.

-Adelante-, lo presionó con las piernas hacia sí mismo y sintió la punta besando su entrada-, he esperado mucho por esto.

Bunny se dejó caer suavemente sobre él y le besó tiernamente en los labios. Se alejó un poco de él, pero apenas para acercarse a su oído.

-Sujétate…de mi-, y Jack lo abrazó por el cuello y cerró los ojos. Bunny entró en él muy despacio, tanto que Jack sintió que jamás terminaría. Se sentía aún más grande y firme de lo que él había esperado y casi se estaba arrepintiendo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ya estaba completamente dentro de él. Bunny continuó besándolo en los labios, agradecido, aunque no sabiendo cómo expresárselo, por permitirle tenerlo así.

-Mi amas vin-, le susurró al oído, y le besó el cuello ansiosamente, varias veces, antes de volver a su oído-, mi amas vin tiom multe…(6)

Si aquello significaba lo que Jack creía, estaba listo para explotar de amor. Bunny comenzó un vaivén con su cadera que le dolió, pero Jack soportó. Sintió los músculos de su abdomen tensándose, pero necesitaba resistir. Necesitaba acostumbrarse porque planeaba volver a hacer esto con Bunny todas las noches de su vida, y tenía que soportarlo y disfrutarlo.

El movimiento de Bunny contra él iba en un aumento paulatino y suave, cada vez más profundo y más rápido, pero al mismo tiempo, cada vez más disfrutable y perfecto. Jack se sujetó a su espalda y se dejó ir. Le gustaba el modo en que su propio miembro, erecto otra vez, se acariciaba contra el estómago de Bunny, y le gustaba sobre todo verlo a los ojos mentiras lo tomaba, y cerrar los ojos cuando lo besaba, y acariciarle las orejas y sujetarse de él mientras el dolor insoportable iba diluyéndose para convertirse poco a poco en un cosquilleo agradable, luego en una caricia profunda que lo hacia echar la cabeza hacia atrás y finalmente cada golpe en su interior en un placer indescriptible.

No quería dejar de besarlo, pero tenía que respirar. Y apenas podía hacerlo con ese movimiento vicioso dentro de su cuerpo que apenas le dejaba darse cuenta de dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera!- Bunny dejó de moverse, y como estaba ahora un poco fuera de él, Jack volvió a presionarlo con sus piernas para que se internara todo lo que fuera posible en su interior. Cuando al fin estuvieron así, Jack no se movió y Bunny tampoco. Parecía asustado. Le sujetó la cara, lo miró ansiosamente de la frente a la barbilla y le buscó los ojos con ansiedad.

-Jack…¿bien? ¿Jack bien?

-Estoy…estoy bien, Bunny…déjame respirar.

Jack respiró entonces, y apretó sus dedos en los brazos de su amante. Bunny se inclinó y le besó las mejillas. Jack lo encontró encantador. Y descubrió que se sentía perfecto, relajante y fantástico tenerlo dentro de él, haciéndolo sentir pleno, completo. Ojalá pudieran quedarse así para siempre.

Jack tomó aire y siguió abrazado de él. Sentía su cuerpo encima, fuerte, asfixiante, pero perfecto. Le acarició la cara.

-¿Beso?- le dijo entonces, y Bunny sonrió para tocar sus labios con los suyos. Luego separó de él y lo miró a la cara. Aún parecía preocupado-. No te preocupes. Esto está bien. Es maravilloso, me encanta.

Amaba poder calmar sus miedos y ver que Bunny confiaba en él.

-Amor. Se dice amor.

-¿Amor?

Jack asintió. Bunny repitió la palabra y él volvió a asentir.

-Amor.

Y cuando continuó sus movimientos y Jack le dio rienda suelta a su voz, supo, estuvo plenamente convencido, de que esto era amor.

.

.

.

Cuando Jack despertó, descubrió al ver por la ventana que debía ser ya muy entrada la mañana. Pero a decir verdad no le importó, al menos no mientras su mente seguía inundada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Bunny lo abrazaba, sus manos presionadas en sus muslos y su trasero, sosteniéndolo contra él. Jack descansaba contra su pecho.

Aun creía sentir con claridad su miembro dentro de él, pero tenía la certeza de que la culminación había sido lo mejor. Sentir el orgasmo mientras lo tenía dentro había sido delicioso, y permitir que su semen bañara su interior había completado la experiencia de una forma que él no creía que podía ser posible.

Bunny le había hecho el amor dos veces más, y ambas habían sido tan maravillosas y tan aturdidoramente placenteras como la primera. Jack había terminado exhausto, pero satisfecho. Y ahora, abrazándolo, mirando las luces del día en la ventana, no importó nada más.

Se sonrojó al sentir su entrada adolorida y húmeda, pero no podía dejar de disfrutar del delicioso placer de estar aquí, solo yaciendo con su amado sin más.

Bunny despertó y besó su frente. Jack se dejó besar y en un momento los dedos de su amante buscaron el camino a su interior. En cuestión de un par de minutos estaba dentro de él una vez más y Jack no podía creer dónde había terminado el haber encontrado a este conejo gigante en su vida.

-Amor.

-Amor.

.

.

.

Era casi mediodía cuando Jack llegó a casa. Le dolía caminar, pero sabía que tenía que mantener una postura y una actitud frente a sus padres, aunque su mente aún estuviera inundada por el placer.

Como hubiera sido de esperarse, ellos ya estaban en completo pánico, caminando de aquí para allá, pensando en qué podría haberle pasado, dónde podría estar.

Cuando lo vieron entrar por la puerta, el enojo y el alivio se cruzaban en sus mentes.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!- Richard se adelantó hacia él y lo tomó de un brazo-, ¡Nos tenías preocupados, ya íbamos a ir a buscarte! ¡Toda la mañana pensamos que estabas encerrado en tu cuarto, pero cuando entramos…!

-Deké mi cuarto cerrado con llave, ¿y aun así entraron? - se atrevió a protestar, y su padre lo agitó por el brazo bruscamente.

-¡No se trata de eso! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a protestar?!

-Fui a caminar en la noche y me quedé dormido-, inventó sin importarle la evidente molestia que sus padres sentían en ese momento, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su padre lo tomó del cabello y lo jaloneó, al límite de su capacidad para soportar la situación.

-¡Ve a tu cuarto y no salgas! ¡No volverás a ir al bosque! ¡No volverás a ir a ninguna parte hasta que te cases y salgas de esta casa! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-¡No voy a casarme! ¡No me obligarás! - Jack se soltó del agarre de su padre y lo encaró. La agresión física, que nunca antes había recibido, terminó por hacer hervir lo que en su interior ya se calentaba a fuego lento desde hacía años-, ¡¿Cuándo entenderás que no quiero nada de eso!? ¿! Cuándo demonios vas a escucharme y a comprender que no soy como tú?! ¡No me parezco a ti ni quiero parecerme! ¡Te odio!

Hubo un silencio abrumador. Emily se cubría la boca con las manos. Rose sujetaba el brazo de su esposo.

-Hay en el bosque alguien que me quiere, y me cuida-, dijo, ahora que todos lo miraban en silencio, con mucha más calma-. Él no entiende lo que digo, pero me comprende. Me comprende más que ustedes, más que mis amigos, más que cualquier chica con la que quisieras que me casara. Y me ama, y yo lo amo. Y no voy a renunciar a él por darte el gusto de vivir mi vida como tú quieres. No me busquen más. No pienso regresar.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa. Mientras caminaba, sus pasos se convirtieron en zancadas largas y terminó por correr. Corrió y corrió hasta perderse en el ramaje.

.

.

.

Tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho cuando miró la entrada de la madriguera. El camino desde casa le había parecido largo e interminable, pero llegar aquí le daba un poco más de vida a su corazón maltrecho.

No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que había llorado mientras corría. Las lágrimas habían terminado por mojarle el cuello.

Cuando se internó en la casa, Bunny estaba en el recibidor, martilleando en silencio. Al verlo entrar, se puso de pie y abrió los brazos apenas a tiempo para recibirlo en ellos, sorprendido porque hacía menos de una hora que lo había dejado marchar. Jack se dejó ir en el abrazo y lloró a lágrima viva lo que sabía que era una fractura que jamás iba a sanar. La suya con su familia, pero sobre todo, con su padre. Pero, ¿cómo explicarle todo esto a Bunny?

Y sin embargo, como otras veces, el conejo mostró entenderlo. Lo llevó en brazos hasta el nido y lo arropó. Se quedó junto a él y lo sujetó entre sus brazos fuertes, ofreciéndole con sus suaves caricias y sus besos el consuelo que Jack jamás había tenido en otra parte.

-¿Amor?- preguntó Jack, pensando, casi inocentemente, que aquellas muestras de cariño finalmente los llevarían a otra cosa. Bunny negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Dormir. Descansar. Lo necesitas.

Jack asintió y Bunny se quedó a su lado las siguientes horas.

.

.

.

Cuando escuchó su estómago removerse, lo alimentó. Jack abrió los labios para recibir la fruta y el té, y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. La miseria que había sentido las horas anteriores se había disipado con el descanso y con las dulces atenciones de su amante, que jamás le perdía de vista ni se alejaba de él por demasiado tiempo.  
¿cómo había podido Jack vivir sin esto antes? ¿Sin todo este cuidado, todo este cariño? ¿Cómo podían tantas personas vivir sin alguien que los amara, sin alguien que ofreciera tanta dulzura y pasión?

Jack necesitaba esto. No podía dejarlo ir.

-Quiero quedarme contigo. Quiero quedarme contigo siempre, no quiero volver a casa.

Temió que Bunny lo hiciera volver. Sabía que su conejo era dulce y sabio, sabía que lo haría volver si creía que era lo mejor. Pero Bunny solo lo miró a los ojos, quizás comprendiendo su miseria.

-Quédate. Conmigo.

Y Jack se lanzó a sus brazos y el corazón se le salió del pecho y gritó y toda la tristeza se esfumó en segundos de su mente torturada.

…

Esa noche se entregó de nuevo a él. Ya no había en su mente nada más que el amor que le profesaba, y solo se sentía completo cuando lo tenía en su interior y cuando lo besaba y cuando acariciaba sus orejas.

Bunny lo amaba, y Jack no necesitaba más para vivir.

.

.

.

Un ruido interrumpió la tranquilidad del desayuno. Jack se alarmó al reconocer en ese ruido un disparo de rifle. Bunny se puso en guardia también. Jack lo tomó del brazo.

-Es peligroso. Hay que quedarnos ocultos.

Pero Bunny sabía que quedarse dentro de la madriguera era peligroso si era a ellos a quienes buscaban, y ya había pensado las cosas mejor y más tiempo que Jack. Era muy probable que buscaran a Jack. Sobre todo porque Jack había dicho que tenía en el bosque a "alguien".

Lo tomó de la mano.

-Ocultarnos en otra parte-, le dijo, mirando sus ojos-, aquí es peligroso.

Aunque fuera su hogar. Le dolía pensarlo, pero era verdad. No podía tenerlo seguro siempre.

-¿Crees que sea peligroso?

Bunny asintió.

.

.

.

Richard Overland iba al frente de otros cinco hombres a quienes había organizado para buscar a su hijo por el bosque. Quien fuera que había hecho esto con él debía ser peligroso y no quería ni pensar en todas las porquerías que seguramente había hecho con su hijo. Pero más importante aún, lo único que le importaba ahora era tenerlo de vuelta para empezar otra vez. Para asegurarse de que, donde fuera que las cosas habían salido mal, dar ahora el rumbo correcto. Reparar sus errores. Que su hijo lo comprendiera.

Quizás el error más importante que Richard había cometido, y que seguía cometiendo en este punto, era esperar que su hijo lo entendiera y no hacer un esfuerzo por comprenderlo él. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que esto fuera una posibilidad. Aún así no hay que creer que él fuera un hombre malo. Creía genuinamente que las cosas podrían mejorarse si su hijo hacía un esfuerzo, pero sin preguntarse qué esfuerzo podría hacer él mismo.

Por él estaba dispuesto a matar incluso. Pero escuchar no estaba en su vocabulario de padre de familia recto, preocupado, y creyente de tener toda la verdad en la mano. Es importante aclarar que él realmente creía estar en lo correcto.

Por eso, cuando vio una figura en el bosque seguida del inconfundible cabello blanco de su hijo, sintió un estremecimiento tal que la adrenalina se le concentró en las piernas y tuvo que salir corriendo.

.

.

.

Jack no soltaba la mano de Bunny por nada del mundo. Ambos podrían escabullirse en el bosque, pero por alguna razón esta vez estaba convencido de la fatalidad que los perseguía. Amaba a su padre, por supuesto, y se arrepentía de que no hubiera una forma mejor de haber terminado las cosas, pero ¿era esto de veras necesario? Solo necesitó verlo un momento entre las ramas para saber que si lo permitía, que, si dejaban de correr, mataría a Bunny.

¿Hubiera sido mejor que su amante se quedara en la madriguera y Jack se entregara? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que lo encerraran en su habitación, lo casaran en dos días con la primera niña que se pusiera en frente y lo mandaran lejos? ¿Para que mandaran a buscar a Bunny de todas formas y lo mataron sin que él pudiera decirle una última palabra si quiera?

No. Si podían atravesar el bosque había un laberinto de cuevas que se internaba en la montaña. Sabía que si Bunny quería podía buscar su camino en ellas o por lo menos escarbar un nuevo túnel. Podían llegar al otro lado y escapar.

Cómo lamentaba no haberse despedido de su madre ni de Emily. Pero no era momento para seguir llorando por estas cosas.

-¡Jack! ¡Jack detente! ¡Los tenemos rodeados!

Claro, no lo había pensado. Su padre tenía trabajadores que conocían tan bien el bosque como él mismo.

Si su padre decía eso, seguro no era por nada. Y temió, tuvo tanto miedo…

Sobre todas las cosas, todo lo que quería, era no perder a Bunny. Pero más que tenerlo a su lado, quería que estuviera bien.

Hubo varios disparos que lo sacaron de balance y sintió cómo su amante lo sujetaba instintivamente contra él. Jack se separó y lo tomó de las manos.

-Ocúltate, ocúltate entre los arbustos-, le indicó, pero Bunny negó con la cabeza, queriendo quedarse eternamente junto a él…- por favor Bunny, yo te amo, quiero quedarme contigo pero si te hacen daño no podré vivir… volveré con mi padre, estarás bien, volveremos a vernos, te lo juro.

-Volveremos…-Bunny no terminó de decir la frase cuando Jack dejó llover varios besos sobre sus labios, uno tras otro.

-Sí, sí amor, por favor, escóndete y quédate escondido hasta que nos vayamos ¿sí?

Bunny cerró los ojos con fuerza, impotente, y asintió.

Jack lo observó mientras se escondía, tomó aire tratando de serenarse, y esperó a su padre.

…

Cuando Richard apareció entre la maleza, miró a su hijo, y Jack lo miró, apenas pudiendo dominar lo que sentía. Terror, dolor, angustia. No podía conciliar el amor que sentía por su padre con el odio que le provocaba el que fuera un obstáculo tan grande para su felicidad.

-Jack…- Richard bajó el rifle y lo miró-, ¿dónde está?

-Lejos. Volvamos a casa, ya fue suficiente.

-No, dime dónde demonios está. ¿Te hizo daño?

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Ya fue demasiado, papá, terminemos con esto ya!

-¡No hasta que ese mal nacido dé la cara!

Jack respiró profundo, las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. Las ramas se removieron, y entonces, su padre se quedó helado. Bunny surgió entre las hojas, y caminó lentamente hasta pararse a lado de Jack. Jack temblaba. El rifle se alzó.

-¿Qué…qué demonios es eso?

Jack dominó su miedo. Miró a su padre y su mano buscó la de Bunny.

-Es…a quien amo. Es con quien quiero estar. Y jamás me iré de su lado.

Y esa fue la sentencia.

.

.

.

Richard jamás podría explicar lo que sintió en ese instante. Un miedo insano. Repulsión. Contrariedad. Terror. Solo supo que su rifle hizo un sonido terrible cuando la peor parte de su cerebro se decidió a disparar, y que lo siguiente que vio no fue a aquella bestia desplomarse en el suelo, sino a su propio hijo deshacerse como un muñeco de papel en el agua.

Si es que ese ser de hielo, fantasmal, frío y cínico de verdad era su hijo.

-¡Jack!

Aquél grito de terror no había salido de sus labios, sino de los de la bestia, que se desplomó a lado del muchacho caído, sujetándolo contra su pecho evidentemente adolorido.

-¡Jack! ¡ Jack!.- repetía, con voz agonizante, y Richard apenas caminó un par de pasos hacia él antes de caer de rodillas y arrastrarse por el suelo, llevando los sucedido como un fuerte peso a su espalda. Trató de tocar a su hijo, pero la bestia lo sacó de su alcance, abrazándolo contra él y gruñéndole, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Haciendo lo que él mismo jamás había hecho por su hijo. Llorar por él. Ponerlo a salvo.

-Jack…se atrevió a susurrar, y la bestia volvió a gruñirle, amenazante, deshecho, como si estuviera listo a lanzarse sobre él si es que Richard se atrevía a repetir su nombre.

-Bunny… es mi papá…- la voz de Jack sonaba baja y agonizante. Bunny relajó su agarre y lo miró. Se estremeció al ver sus ojos dulces y su sonrisa, con dos hilos de sangre bajando a su barbilla-, y yo lo quiero mucho. Déjame verlo.

Bunny lo soltó poco a poco, permitiendo a Jack voltear a ver a su padre. Se sintió conmovido, en las nubes de su vida escapándosele del pecho, de verlo con lágrimas en el rostro.

-Papá…-Richard sintió el amor por su hijo azotándole el corazón como una ola, de un modo en que no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo-, está bien, papá. Te quiero. Quiero mucho a mamá, y a Emily. Lamento no haber podido explicar…

-No…no lo lamentes, está bien, soy yo quien lo siente…

-Papá… cuida a mi hermanita… déjala ser feliz.

Jack estiró su mano y tocó la mejilla de su padre.

-No soy como tú. Pero me alegra ser tu hijo.

Y la mano perdió fuerza y cayó.

Richard ahora lloró a lágrima viva, con fuerza, como todo el dolor que jamás se había atrevido a dejar salir de su corazón.

Y solo fue entonces que comprendió que este niño siempre había sido su hijo. Que, aunque no se viera en él, Jack era él después de todo. Un corazón rebelde que sí se había atrevido a buscar por sí mismo. Un corazón de niño que aún creía en cuentos de hadas. Un corazón dulce que se permitía amar abiertamente a pesar de todo.

Un corazón que pro su culpa no volvería a latir.

-Puedo…salvarlo-, Richard levantó sus ojos a la bestia. Él lo miró con seriedad-, pero no será humano… será un espíritu elemental…como yo.

La respiración se le cortó.

-Podrás verlo…pero pocas veces más. Y él vivirá mucho tiempo…como yo-, le costaba hilar las palabras, pero aún así lo intentó-, no puedo llevarlo sin permiso. Y tú eres su padre.

-Jack…¿vivirá?

-Puedo intentar…

Miró a su hijo, y su sangre le dolió. Sus ojos cerrados le dolieron. Su piel opaca, aún más. Luego miró a la bestia-, a ese conejo gigantesco y extraño a quien su hijo había dicho amar-, y decidió que antes no había tomado las decisiones correctas, esta vez lo haría.

-Llévalo… pero si no lo consigues, devuélveme su cuerpo.

Bunny asintió. Miró a este hombre, que no le causaba empatía alguna, pero finalmente, pudo comprender su dolor. Respiró profundo, y asintió.

-Lo prometo.

Y Richard estaba listo para dejarse morir si su hijo regresaba del mismo modo en que él lo estaba dejando ir.

.

.

.

Bunny intentó el hechizo que creyó que podía hacer a su amado vivir, y pidió a la Luna toda la magia que pudiera brindarle. El amor que le quemaba en el pecho era el mejor recurso mágico que tenía para traer de nuevo a su lado a su joven amante, a quien había adorado de un modo que jamás pensó que le fuera posible, a quien no podía dejar ir.

Ahora, estaban en su hogar, en la verdadera Madriguera, esa que solo pertenecía al mundo espiritual y al cual no podía regresar a menos que hubiera hecho las pases con el mundo y consigo mismo. Conocer a Jack en el bosque, verlo jugar y trabajar diligentemente, había limpiado la impureza de su corazón. Amarlo y dejarse amar por él, le había dado una nueva vida, y ahora, hacerlo vivir, le había devuelto todo propósito.

Y cuando Jack abrió sus ojos y su cuerpo mortal se desvaneció para dar paso a su cuerpo espiritual, el que jamás iba a dejar, supo que su nueva vida iba a ser la mejor de todas las que hubiera vivido. Su apariencia de por sí sobrenatural, se volvió más bella, más profunda, más capaz de erizar cada poro de su cuerpo. Supo entonces que esta apariencia solo era la conclusión de lo que la Luna había querido hacer de él, ese día en que había ayudado a Bunny a salvarlo de morir congelado en el lago.

Jack se removió ante la mirada atónita de su amante. Se miró a sí mismo, miró a Bunny y miró a la Madriguera, y entendió.

Se lanzó a sus brazos y Bunny murmuró todo tipo de cosas en su oído y Jack comprendió todo, comprendió todo porque esta vez él también hablaba su idioma, idioma celestial que los espíritus comprendían, fueran quienes fueran.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en mi Madriguera, Jack…en la que siempre había vivido. Ahora es nuestro nuevo hogar.

-Y entiendo todo lo que dices porque…

-Porque ahora hablas el idioma de los espíritus-, se separó un poco de él, y besó su cabeza antes de volverlo a ver a los ojos-, nada nos separará otra vez, Jackie.

-¿Estoy muerto?

Bunny suspiró. Era evidente que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles, pero no esperaba tener que dar esta explicación tan pronto. De todas formas, Jack merecía saber. Y algún día, sus padres merecerían también entender.

-No. Sí. Ambas opciones son correctas. Estás vivo, pero ya no eres un humano- explicó, y Jack asintió suavemente, como pidiéndole que continuara-. Tienes un cuerpo, pero no es un cuerpo mortal, sino un cuerpo espiritual. Creo que tienes algunos poderes. Pero para serte sincero, no sé qué puedes hacer con ellos.

Jack miró al suelo y se quedó quieto, apretando sus manos contra el nido, mientras la información caía apenas en su lugar.

-No se me ocurrió otra forma de salvarte-, dijo ahora Bunny, con evidente pesar-, y por mi…no volverás a ver a tu familia como antes. Podrás ir a verlos y hacerte presente ante sus ojos…pero no podrán convivir como antes…ya no formas parte del mundo de los humanos…

Jack lo tomó de la barbilla y le sonrió, antes de que Bunny comenzara a sentirse más miserable de lo que se sentía ahora que se daba cuenta de la barbaridad que había sido toda esta aventura. Si tan solo no se hubiera acercado así a Jack, si hubiera detenido ese primer beso, si hubiera evitado todos los demás…

-Estar contigo es suficiente, Bunny.

Y entonces volvieron a abrazarse y Bunny lo sintió llorar, en silencio, oculto, pero aferrado a él. Y ambos se dejaron ir entonces…soportando el miedo, el dolor, la angustia, la incertidumbre de la vida que les esperaba ahora que Jack era un espíritu y ninguno de los dos sabía en qué podía terminar todo esto.

Pero estaban juntos, estaban juntos y eran libres para amarse…

Pero Bunny podía sentir el miedo en el corazón de Jack y eso partía su propio corazón, porque era él, Jack era su corazón…

Jack se había sacrificado por él, corriendo ante esa bala, sin saber que si llegaba a tocarlo no le haría daño alguno por ser Bunny más espíritu que otra cosa. Quizás lo habría lastimado, pero no hubiera podido matarlo ni en un millón de años. Le debía tanto a este pequeño ángel que no sabía dónde podía empezar a pagarle todo. El amor, el deseo, la ternura, el cariño…

-¿Quieres…conocer mi mundo, Jack?-decidió comenzar, inseguro y sintiéndose tonto, pero continuando con su idea de todas formas-. Hay mucho que quisiera mostrarte…

Jack asintió, la cabeza recargada en su hombro.

-Después. Déjame estar así.

Y Bunny lo atrajo más hacia su pecho, lo enredó en sus brazos, lo cubrió de sus besos y de su amor.

El nido de este lugar era similar a la Madriguera que Bunny se había construido en el bosque. Jack no tardó en considerarlo su nuevo hogar. Sobre todo, teniendo a su amado conejo gigante enroscado alrededor de su cuerpo.

Y pronto, más que asustados, se encontraron riendo juntos, hablando de todo lo que podían hacer, esperando abiertamente la vida que tendrían por delante y todo lo que podían vivir, lo que podían conocer, lo que podían hacer juntos, sueños, deseos…tenían la eternidad para hacerlos realidad. Y ahora, nada les impediría amarse, tenerse, quererse. No había nada que ocultar. No habría escapadas nocturnas ni miedos ni fingir ni inventarse una máscara con la cual sortear todos los obstáculos. Y aunque confundido aún por las posibilidades que se le presentaban, Jack supo que podía hacerles frente. Y Bunny también confiaba en ello, por que su amante era fuerte, inteligente. Y podía con todo.

…

No fue hasta el día siguiente que Jack se dio cuenta de que el cayado que usaba para pastorear se había materializado en la Madriguera. El mismo cayado que, siendo un niño, había hecho con ayuda de su padre, sin saber ninguno de los dos lo que la vida les tenía preparado para el futuro.

Decidió no renunciar a él, algún buen uso podría darle.

Y lo llevó con él cuando Bunny lo llamó, decidiendo empezar esta nueva vida con el pie derecho, sin molestias, sin recriminaciones y sin miedo.

Y de la mano de Bunny, siempre.

 _ **Fin.**_

…

 _El idioma que habla Bunny en este fic es Esperanto. Aquí están algunas traducciones, marcadas con números en la historia._

 _Estás bien._

 _No puedo creerlo._

 _Pensé que algo malo te había pasado._

 _No entiendo lo que dices._

 _No sé decirlo en tu lenguaje._

 _Te amo. Te amo mucho._

 _En esencia, toda esta historia no es más que una demasiado grande metáfora de una persona que sale del clóset y de un padre que no quiere aceptar la identidad ni las preferencias de su hijo. Y de como el amor puede triunfar, pero algunas veces requiere sacrificios._

 _No lo había visto así hasta que ya tenía armada la trama. Y es que… hay demasiadas historias así en la vida real que duele._

 _En fin._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poco. La próxima semana publicaré Erase My Scars._

 _Hasta entonces, besos y abrazos!_

 _Aoshika October._


End file.
